Déstinée d'Obsidienne
by Ronce13
Summary: Harry Potter, en 7eme année dans la maison de Serpentard est voué a servir dans les rangs de l’ordre du phœnix. Dans lequel sa famille s’est investie ; alors qu’il est fasciné par la magie noire et les sorcier qui la pratique. HPLV//reprise en juillet //
1. prologue

Coucou, c'est moi avec une seconde fic ^^ bon, en fait celle-ci ne sera pas publiée avant les vacances, mais j'aimerais avoir un avis.

Donc voilà :

**Titre** : Destinée obsidienne

**Rating **: M

**Couple :**Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, d'autres

**Résumé :**

Harry Potter, jeune étudiant de Poudlard, en 7eme année dans la maison de Serpentard est voué a servir dans les rangs de l'ordre du phœnix. Dans lequel sa famille s'est investie ; alors qu'il es fasciné par la magie noire et les sorcier qui la pratique. Particulièrement par Lord Voldemort.

**Note :**

Alors, j'ai été influencée, par deux fic que j'ai lue sur :

_The Dark Lord Will Rise Again_ et _Welcome to the darkness_

Donc, s'il y a des similitudes ou autres, vous savez d'où elles viennent. D plus, si les auteurs trouvent que ma fic ressemble trop a la leur, je la retirerais de et/ou la modifierais de sorte qu'il n'y ais plus de problème.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologue :**

Ce jour-là, la gare de King Cross était bondée. Des gens se pressaient de tout les coté pour atteindre les quais. Mais certains étaient différents du reste de la foule. Ils agissaient pareillement, cherchant leur quai de départ. Mais ces gens étaient des sorciers.

Un jeune homme brun de 17 ans habillé d'une chemise verte Véronèse, qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, d'un jean noir et de chaussures noires se déplaçait calmement. Il poussait devant lui son chariot surmonté de sa chouette arctique, Hedwige, dans sa cage. Il se maintenait fièrement, la tête droite et haute, le regard volontaire et perçant, la démarche souple et maitrisée.

Il se dirigeait tout droit sur l'un des pilier de la gare, entres les voies 9 et 10 sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient, ne prêtant pas d'égard à l'indignation que la famille Weasley lui portait pour son manque de discrétion vis-à-vis des moldus, a l'inverse, eux faisaient attention de ne pas se faire remarquer ! Il trouvait cela pathétique : s'il venait à être vu d'un moldu, il y avait plusieurs solutions possibles pour remédier au problème.

La première étant qu'il subirait un sort d'oubliette. La seconde étant qu'il mette ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. Ou dernière possibilité, il en parle autour de lui, les autres le prennent pour un fou lui assurant que se n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage issu du stress et de la fatigue accumulée.

Arrivé sur le quai 9¾, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la famille de son meilleur ami. L'apercevant, Lucius Malfoy la salua d'un sourire et d'un signe de la tête. Son épouse Narcissa née Black lui fit un sourire tendre et avenant avec un délicat mouvement de la tête.

Il s'approcha du couple d'un pas mesuré, inclina la tête pour rendre leurs salutations aux aristocrates.

- **Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, je suis ravi de vous revoir en bonne santé.**

- **Pareillement Monsieur Potter**, répondit le chef de la famille Malfoy.

- **Draco est déjà installé dans le Hogart express Harry. Il t'attend avec impatience**, repris sa femme.

- **Merci infiniment, Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, je vous souhaite un prompt et agréable retour. Dans l'attente de vous revoir au plus tôt.**

-**Fait bon voyage Harry**.

Les Malfoy s'en furent, d'autres affaires requérants leur attention.

Harry Potter repris son chemin. Il se dirigeait vers le compartiment qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper depuis se seconde année avec Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier dignement assis, arborait une mou ennuyée et méprisante. Harry, habituer décida de taquiner le blond avec ça.

**Si ma présence te semble si insupportable Dray, je m'en vais.**

**Non Ry' ; je pensais que c'était encore Pansy qui voulait que je sorte avec elle. Ou Théo qui venait me charrier là- dessus.**

**J'accepte ton semblant d'excuse. Tu payes le chocogrenouilles**.

Le blond, dépité ne pu rien ajouter devant le ton exigeant empreint d'amusement tant le simulacre de désintéressement était flagrant et ampoulé. Particulièrement venant du brun qui, il l'avouait lui-même volontiers était friand de chocolat.

Ils passèrent leur trajet à discuter stratégie de quiddich, des ASPIC bien qu'ils n'évoquaient jamais leur future : leurs avenirs étaient tout tracé et ils divergeaient dans deux sens différent.

Déjà ils n'auraient jamais due êtres amis, mais jamais un Potter n'aurais du se trouver réparti à serpentard. Pourtant, lui Harry James Potter, fils du plus célèbre auror et de la grande Liliane Potter née Evans appartenait a la maison des serpents et en était fier. Au grand damne de son père avec lequel il était en froid depuis l'instant où il lui avait proposé de redemander au choixpeau s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Harry s'était alors sentir renier par son père.

Depuis, leurs relations n'avaient fait que se dégrader.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bon, je m'arrête là .

Une review svp pour me dire se que vous en penser.


	2. La rentrée

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸**Destiné Obsidienne**

¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*° " ˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Chapitre 1 :La rentrée

¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*° " ˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Le soir de la rentrée, la Grande Salle était remplie des anecdotes de vacance des élèves. Les discutions cessèrent avec l'arrivée du professeur McGonagal qui précédait les nouveaux premières années. La cérémonie de la Répartition pouvait commencer.

Draco Malfoy étudiait avec Harry Potter le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre le règlement aux premières années qui allaient entrés à Serpentard dans la soirée. Effectivement, tous les professeurs étaient à crans ainsi les points et les détentions tombaient très,_ très_, facilement. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui multipliait les raids et attirait de nouveaux adeptes, la résistance diminuait et s'essoufflait peu à peu.

De plus, durant le mois d'août, Il avait pris possession de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban. Tous les prisonniers qui s'étaient ralliés à sa cause avaient été libéré. Harry et Draco étaient les élèves les mieux informés de l'école et partageaient leurs informations régulièrement sous un sort de _Fidelitas_. Cela leur permettait de parler des plans des différents camps et de les commenter sans en faire part aux concernés. Ils ne devaient pas intervenir ; ils n'étaient que spectateurs. Enfin, s'ils n'avaient pas de missions ; mais d'un commun accord, il n'intervenait pas dans les affaires des autres en général.

Ils durent interrompre leur discussion qui avait une fois de plus dérivée sur le Mage Noir pour prêter une oreille attentive au discourt du directeur :

« Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour certains et un bon retour pour les autres à Poudlard. Votre école qui, quoi qu'il advienne, le restera. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont au courant des évènements qui se déroulent hors de l'enceinte du château. » Il regarda à la tale de Griffondor Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley ainsi qu'à la table de Serpentard Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ; il s'attarda plus longuement sur les deux derniers. « Vous êtes cependant en sécurité ici. »

Il termina son discourt sur le règlement et le fonctionnement de l'école. Puis, il fit apparaitre le diner et tous se régalèrent.

Le préfet des serpentards attendait les premières années de pied ferme. Il y avait une hiérarchie stricte au sein de leur maison et tous devaient s'y plier sous peine de…douloureuses représailles. Il était certain que se retrouver devant les deux élèves les plus puissants de l'école, puis face au professeur Snape n'était pas des moins impressionnant. Il n'y avait que les idiots de Griffondors pour le faire.

Harry Potter, assit dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir noir, lisait tranquillement un livre en russe sur les potions dont la préparation nécessitait un « brassage à froid ». Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son ami assit sur l'accoudoir et dont les yeux gris lançaient des éclairs en direction de l'entrée de la salle commune. Si seulement Pansy-pékinois-pot-de-glue-Parkinson pouvait se dépêchée d'arriver !

Quelques minutes après, la brune fit son entrée suivie des autres verts et argent. Drago Malfoy se leva dans un mouvement élégant, suite à cette arrivée. Harry Potter ferma son livre mais resta assis. Les septièmes années et le sixième année Théodore Nott vinrent se placés derrière le fauteuil du brun dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Les autres années allèrent se mètre dans le fond de la salle de sore qu'il ne reste que les premières et deuxièmes années devant les « chefs » de Serpentard. La salle commune des verts et argent était plongée dans le silence. Le blond pris enfin la parole et exposât, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, les règles de la « maison » aux nouveaux et le rappelât aux deuxièmes années.

Ces derniers fixaient surtout les yeux verts du brun derrière leur préfet, manquant ainsi de respect à ce dernier qui était en train de parler ; mais ne pas savoir où se trouvait le plus puissant élève de l'école était suicidaire. Il leur fit cependant remarquer leur impolitesse d'un froncement de sourcil qui les fit tous trembler. Certes moins que le regard emplie de reproche et de fureur de leur préfet.

Au prochain pas de travers, il allait sévir. Finalement, Harry se sentant l'âme charitable, permis aux élèves d'aller se coucher avec l'information qu'ils étaient attendus le lendemain matin à 7h dans la salle commune. A comprendre, que l'élève qui arriverait à partir de 7h01, aurait a subir ses foudres.

Ne restèrent dans la salle que les deux « chefs », Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Le blond les informa rapidement sur les attentes du professeur Snape et les sienne ; la consigne n'avait pas changé depuis des années : en cas de doute ou de problème le contacter lui ou Harry. Ce dernier donna comme conseil a Parkinson de s'éloigné un peu de Draco ; un sort partait si vite…

Il était vrai qu'elle lui pesait; son meilleur ami en avait réellement asser de se trimballer un chewing gum rose au basque à longueure de journée! Et il avait du mal à la suporter au quotidient. Elle avait une voix si nazillarde! Une horreure!!! Il respectait grandement son camarade blond pour sa résistance. Mais il savait que dans un an, cette glue rose lui manquerait...qu'ils allaient tous lui manquer. Il en était conscient que en tant que Potter, il ne pourais pas continuer de les revoir par la suite...

¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*° " ˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Voilà, je sais, le chapitre est très court mais bon, je ne devais poster normalement que dans 3 semaines selon mon emploi du temps. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura tout de même plu ^^.

Ronce13

Ps : une review SVP

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

Adeline : j'espère vraiment que ma fic arrivera au niveau des deux dont je m'inspire. Et que mon histoire ne sera pas trop proche de celle des autres auteurs.

Elmeo : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère tout de même m'éloigner asses de ces superbes fics pour qu'elle soit un tantinet originale ^^

Kizu : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ; alors que penses-tu de cette suit ? Toujours courte ; oui, malheureusement ^^'.

Seritachy : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en espérant que cette suite soit sur la bonne voie.

¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*° " ˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Un grand merci a tous et toutes qui m'avez laissé une review, ça m'a fait réellement chaud au cœur. Je ne pensais pas non plus en avoir autant !! Surtout pour un prologue aussi court !!

A la prochaine

Ronce13


	3. sous de bons auspices

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 2 :**** Sous de bons auspices**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Le lendemain matin, tout les Serpentards étaient présents à 6h55 dans la salle commune. Le professeur Snape arriva à 7h00. Il donna les emplois du temps à Draco Malfoy pour que ce dernier puisse les redistribuer. Il était fier de sa maison, de la discipline qui y régnait. Pas comme dans celle des rouges et or ! Il informa cependant les 7 ème années que les matières avancées ne débuteraient qu'à partir du mois d'octobre. Ainsi, ils avaient leur journée presque entièrement libre : ils n'avaient que soins aux créatures magiques de 15h30 à 17h30 pour ceux qui avaient pris cette option.

Dans un premier temps, tous allèrent dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner*. L'arrivée des Serpentards le lendemain de la rentrée, était devenue une tradition depuis près de deux siècles maintenant. Personne ne la remit en cause comme beaucoup d'autres traditions qui ne dataient pas des Fondateurs, suites aux deux précédentes guerres. Ainsi, personne ne s'étonna de voir arriver toute la maison des Verts et Argent.

Avant de quitter la salle commune, Harry avait mis au point l'organisation de la maison. Ainsi chacun savait où il devait se placer à la table et aussi où marcher dans les couloirs en fonction des autres Serpentards et autres ainées. Les places du milieu étaient réservées aux « Chefs » et leur suite ainsi qu'aux membres de l'équipe de Quiditch dont ils faisaient d'ailleurs aussi partie.

Harry décida de mettre le temps imparti à profit. Ils devaient trouver deux nouveaux poursuivants dans leur équipe. Ainsi, il avait toute la matinée pour afficher les horaires des sélections. Ils pourraient ainsi commencer les entraînements dès le dimanche matin s'ils passaient les sélections le lendemain. En tant que capitaine, il avait le droit d'affiché dans la salle commune de Serpentard ; il n'allait pas se gêner !

Le brun repéra Mme Bibine, il alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda de réserver le terrain de jeu pour le lendemain ainsi que pour tout les dimanches matins de l'année. Il la prévint que le lendemain il lui donnerait les horaires définitifs de leurs entraînements pour l'année. Ainsi, une fis encore, les Serpentards auraient les meilleurs horaires. Les autres maisons allaient attendre le week end pour faire passer les sélections et reporter leurs réservations au lundi matin au plus tôt alors que lui aurait déjà réservé pour son équipe.

Le brun retournait à la salle commune quand la préfète en chef l'interpella.

« **Harry Potter !**

**Que veux-tu Granger ?**

**Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'ais à l'œil ! Et qu'au moindre faux pas, je ne te louperais pas !**

**Et comment penses-tu m' « avoir à l'œil » ?**

**Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Ah, au fait, 10points en moins pour Serpentard pour ne pas être en cours !**

**Je n'ai pas cours Granger. Alors, tu vas gentiment me rendre mes points avant que je n'aile faire un rapport d'abus de pouvoir auprès du directeur, qui m'a bien évidement en haute estime, et te fasse perdre ta place de préfète en chef.**

**Et puis quoi encore, tu n'as pas à traîner dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours !**

**Et toi, n'es-tu pas censée avoir cours actuellement ?**

**…**

**C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Maintenant, plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps pour tes idioties je te conseil de déguerpir d'ici vite fait !**

**Je suis préfète donc j'ai l'excuse de m'occupé des troubles faits dans ton genre ! Et puis de toutes façon, qui de nous deux croiront les professeurs ?**

**Un autre professeur miss Granger, 30points de moins pour Griffondor pour abus d'autorité, suppression de points sans raison, et 10 autres pour être en retard. »** La Griffondore ne demanda pas son reste et fila, des larmes de rage aux yeux.

«**Professeur Snape ?**

**Oui Harry ?**

**Quel est le mot de passe du bureau du directeur s'il vous plaît ?**

**« Caramelisse » Bonne journée Mr Potter**

**Merci, vous de même professeur**. »

Le Brun fini tout de même par atteindre sa salle commune. Il récita rapidement un sortilège de sorte que s'inscrive sur le panneau d'affichage en rouge le message suivant :

« Les sélections de Quiditch auront lieux demain sur le terrain de jeu, de 17h à 19h. Les postes à pourvoir sont poursuiveurs aile gauche et poursuiveur aile droit. Plus de précision auprès d'Harry Potter. Sélection à huis clos. »

Le message devait se modifier le lendemain afin d'afficher « aujourd'hui » à la place de « demain » et s'effacer le sur lendemain. Puis, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Il prit quelques instants pour remettre ses pensées ne ordre et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il allait porter plainte contre la préfète des rouge et or, il avait le soutien de son directeur de maison et connaitre le chef du conseil d'administration n'avait absolument rien à voir là dedans.

Il discuta pendant près d'une heure avec le directeur qui désirait garder Hermione au poste de préfète en chef, que ce n'était qu'un petit accrochage de début d'année. Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord pour que pendant un mois, la rouge et or soit rétrogradée au statu de simple préfet et qu'elle ne puisse pas enlever de points pendant ce laps de temps. De plus, elle aurait tout les soirs une retenue pendant deux mois avec le concierge Rusard et au moindre « faux pas » envers le brun ou un Serpentard, elle serait démise définitivement de son statu. Et non remplacée.

Draco Malfoy attendais Harry dans leur dortoir. Il lui avait emprunté un de ses livres sur les poisons et le feuilletais quand ce dernier arriva. Le brun expliqua son homologue blond son passage chez le directeur et le coup de maitre qu'il avait joué. Avec un peu de chance la miss-je-sais-tout allait faire une erreur et le poste de préfet en chef ne sera plus occupé que par le Serpentard.

L'heure du déjeuner* arriva. Le directeur sous l'impulsion du directeur des Verts et Argent divulgua la sanction de la Griffondore, passant sous silence comme convenue avec le jeune Potter qu'à la moindre faute elle perdrait définitivement ses privilèges. La brune en perdit l'appétit et se sauva de la Grande Salle. Sous le regard réprobateur de sa directrice de maison pour qui cette faute de conduite semblait être une injure personnelle. Et surtout sous le regard goguenard de tous les serpentards.

Le plus beau fut en cours de soin aux créatures magique auquel elle arriva en retard et où Hagrid fut obliger de lui retirer 10 points. La rentrée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices pour les Serpentards. Et les plus mauvais pour les Griffy.

Leur premier devoir serait sur les héliopathes (esprits de feu, de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant en brûlant tout sur leur passage) Un sujet très apprécié par Draco avec lequel, Harry était sur d'avoir la note maximale dès le début de l'année. De plus vu le moral six pieds sous terre de sa principale rivale, il était certain d'être, pour la septième année consécutive, le premier élève du classement.

Dernière étape, faire parler de lui de sorte que les premières années le craignent. Comme cela, il n serait pas dérangé par ces derniers quand il désirait lire. Et puis, avoir du pouvoir c'est extrêmement gratifiant. Il est reconnu pour lui-même et non pour ces parents. Si ça avait été le cas, tous se seraient précipités vers lui pour lui demander des renseignements sur le château. Comme s'il était le bon Dieu où l'une de ces âmes charitables.

Déjà, en étant à Serpentard, il faisait fuir les Poufsoufles. Merci Merlin il n'avait pas à se coltiné leurs bon sentiments débordant de mièvrerie ! Mais il faisait aussi fuir ses parents. Il devrait peut être leur écrire une lettre. Ou peut être pas finalement. Autant profiter du parc jusqu'à l'heure du dîner*

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

* : pour certains, il s'agit du déjeuné, du diner et du souper.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

adeoide : J'espère bien y arrivé.

Elmeo : je en suis pas la seule à être presser de lire les suites ! ^^ Tant mieux !! Alors comment as-tu trouvé celui là ? Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements !! Et je vais faire de mon mieux !

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais, la mise en place est assez longue mais c'est mieux que je le fasse maintenant plutôt que de couper une action plus tard afin de revenir sur un détail.

Qu'en penser vous ?

J'aimerais savoir aussi :

A partir de combien de temps considérez-vous que le temps de parution est long, très long, trop long ?

Et je l'ai mis BEAUCOUP plus tôt que prévu!!!

A la prochaine !!

Ronce13


	4. expérience

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 3 : expérience**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Une semaine !! Une semaine que les cours on commencé et on est déjà submergé de travail !! Tu te rends compte !**

**Ouais, tu as raison mec, les profs nous exploitent !**

**Plus !! ils nous prennent pour des esclaves ! Vous ne trouvez pas Ron, Dean?**

**Arrêter de vous plaindre ! **

**Ha oui, c'est vrai que miss Hermoine-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-Granger est en retenue pour encore plus d'un mois !**

**Roanald Weasley ! JE t'interdis…**

**Tu n'as rien à m'interdire !**

**20 points de moi pour Griffondor pour pollution sonore des couloirs.**

Draco Malfoy saturais du babillage incessant des rouges et ors. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire ? DE plus, leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal du jeudi matin à 8h allait commencer…Et tout les serpentards le savaient, le lendemain d'un entraînement avec Harry Potter comme capitaine était très douloureux. Les courbatures dont il était victime ne l'aidaient pas à être aimable.

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire contre le brun. Ce dernier exigeant deux fois plus de lui-même que des autres membres de l'équipe. D'ailleurs, les deux poursuiveurs qu'il avait sélectionnés étaient tout simplement géniaux ! Ils réagissaient vite et bien, ils suivaient les indications données parfaitement bien. Ils seraient au point pour le premier match de l'année qui opposerait Serpentard à Poufsoufle.

Le professeur Black arriva et commença son cours théorique sur les vampires ; leur premier chapitre de l'année. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées quand Blaise lui fit remarquer que Pansy Parkinson flirtait allègrement avec le Prince des serpentards. Le brun l'avait pourtant prévenue. Il remercia le métis et se concentra sur le cours que son parrain tentait vainement de dispenser.

Il devrait cependant remercier Pansy plus tard, elle lui donnait l'occasion qu'il attendait pour se démarquer de son image du fils de James et Lilly Potter auprès des premières années. Un aperçut de ses capacités ne ferait de mal a personne et un rafraîchissement de la mémoire du pékinois non plus.

Et il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups si la préfète des griffondork s'en mêlait… ce serait alors parfait. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'une petite demi-heure pour mettre son plan au point afin de le mettre en place pour le lendemain.

A al fin du cours, il resta quelques instants pour s'entretenir avec son parrain. Ceci attira l'attention de son homologue blond, qui lui posa un certain nombre de question avant de laisser au brun la solitude donc il avait besoin pour définir les derniers détails de son plan. Il le soutenait a 200% dans sa manœuvre et espérât que la sangsue rose qui le collait depuis quelques temps déjà le lâcherais enfin après l'humiliation dont elle serait la cible sous peu.

Bien sur, il se rendait compte qu'il dépendait d'Harry sur beaucoup de points, mais il savait aussi que le brun était fidèle et ne le laisserait pas tomber. Et Harry préférait agir dans l'ombre, toujours en finesse. Ne récupérant jamais les honneurs, sauf pour son travail scolaire.

L'héritier Malfoy avait du mal avec cela, il n comprenais pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ne désirait pas être célèbre. Ce dernier avait beau lui dire que cela l'emprisonnerait plus qu'autre chose, il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ni comment !

Enfin, il ne lui demandait pas de compte sur ses actions, il était libre de faire comme bon lui semblait. Le cours de potion de l'après midi allait commencer. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard. Pour l'heure, il se concentrait sur son chaudron bouillant. Essayant tout de même d'analyser le sourire plus que satisfait de Harry.

En quoi une potion d'illusion pouvait bien être utile a un élève aussi douée que lui ?! A moins que…

Effectivement, le brun ne suivait pas exactement le protocole du professeur. Il ajoutait des ailes de chauve sourie finement réduite en poudre et incorporait celles-ci alors que le chaudron était hors du feu. Le brun mélangea sa potion vivement pendant près de 2 minutes. Et ce, malgré les courbatures dont il soufrait.

Il ne remit la potion que 5 minutes après la fin de la manœuvre et reprit la suite de la potion comme si de rien n'était. A la fin du cours, il alla remettre un flacon de potion au professeur Snape il en conserva cependant un pour lui-même. Draco plaignait la personne qui allait être le cobaye du brun.

Mais si c'était Pansy, il se promettait de couvrir son meilleur ami d'une montagne de chocogrenouille. Il l'en savait friand et était jaloux de la faculté qu'avait le brun a s'en « goinfrer » sans avoir de crise de foie ou prendre le moindre gramme.

Harry lui se demandait quels serait les effets de sa potion. Il savait qu'elle provoquerait une illusion…cauchemardesque. Après, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui en découlerait, il n'avait pas encore lue ce passage dans son livre. Il aurait la démonstration le lendemain. Se sera encore mieux.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

Dragonha : J'ai mémoire de t'avoir répondu par MP mais je ne suis pas sure, si je ne l'ai pas fait, je m'en excuse et corrigerais mon erreur.

Elmeo: hahaha, si je te rends aussi impatiente que je le suis naturellement, je crois que je vais avoir droit à des menaces de mort plus qu'horribles !! Merci de tes compliments !! Ils m'aident vraiment à me mettre derrière mon écran et a taper !! Alors ? Cette suite est-elle à ton goût ? Met toi à l'écriture !!! Aller !! Lance-toi !!

Poochi: poochi ma poochi… ENFIN !!! Mais au moins, tu l'as fait contente que la suite te plaise, maintenant, réordonne moi d'écrire la suite alors que tu ne viens même pas lire et tu sentiras passer ta douleur!!! Sinon, oui, c'est fait exprès, tu comprendras tout bien à là fin…sinon, merci pour les encouragements !

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre. De plus, vu que c'est les vacances, je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines, le vendredi, sauf contre information à la fin du chapitre. Je sais, ma bonté me perdra…et mon sadisme aussi.

A la prochaine !!

Ronce13


	5. Contre indication

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 4 :****Contre indication**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Harry lui se demandait quels seraient les effets de sa potion. Il savait qu'elle provoquerait une illusion…cauchemardesque. Après, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui en découlerait, il n'avait pas encore lu ce passage dans son livre. Il aurait la démonstration le lendemain. Ce sera encore mieux._

Le dîner du soir avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure quand Pansy-nouveau-cobaye-volontaire-désignée-du-meilleur-élève-de-Poudlard-Parkinson fit son entrée en grande pompe agglutinée au bras de l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier paraissait blasé et très frustré. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce qu'il avait agrippé à son bras, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Heureusement pour lui, il remarqua le brun assis à sa place, au centre de la table, l'attendant patiemment. La brune le craignait pire que la peste. Et de toute façon, la hiérarchie était telle que les petit(e)s ami(e)s ne s'installaient qu'à coté des rangs inférieurs ou sur autorisation des DEUX chefs.

Et même si Pansy pensait pouvoir se placer aux côtés de Draco ; de toute façon, elle ne l'écoutait que quand ça l'arrangeait elle ; elle se heurtait un mur face à Potter. Elle eut l'intelligence de faire profil bas en apercevant le brun.

Ce dernier l'observait tel un chasseur observe une proie. La sangsue intercepta son regard et en fut toute troublée. Mais cela ne dura que quelques instants. Déjà il s'était tourné vers le blond et ils discutaient allègrement. Elle était trois sièges à coté de Potter et ne remarqua pas le geste de Blaise en direction de son verre.

Troublée, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait changé de place avec Goyle. Harry jubilait intérieurement. Cette cruche allait se faire des films toute la soirée, voire pendant une partie de la nuit. Elle ne ferait pas attention à l'état vitreux que prendrait son œil durant les 2h qui suivent l'ingurgitation de la potion.

Ou bien, elle le mettrait sur le compte d'un quelconque état d'excitation ou de réflexion. Pas qu'elle le fasse souvent. De plus, cette idiote se mettait à rougir comme une poufsoufle de première année. Pa-thé-ti-que ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec les conclusions qu'elle allait tirer de cette œillade ne servant que de diversion pour que Blaise puisse introduire la potion dans son verre.

La soirée prit finalement fin, et le cobaye se ruait suivie de sa meilleure amie, Millicent Bulstrode, vers le dortoir des filles de 7eme année. Harry se doutait que les deux filles allaient imaginer toutes les possibilités ; toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres; que signifiait son coup d'œil. Et cela l'arrangeait. Car dans 1h, la potion ne serait plus détectable dans l'organise de la jeune fille et il serait alors totalement mis hors de cause, même si son directeur de maison possédait un échantillon de sa potion.

Il ne pourrait pas le considérer comme coupable. En effet, la brune avait des notes tout à fait correcte en potion…que en potion d'ailleurs. De ce fait, elle est capable de reconnaitre les symptômes d'une personne mise sous potion d'illusion. Selon le devoir qu'elle a rendu au professeur tout du moins.

Les septièmes années restant arrivèrent dans la salle commune plus posément. Ils n'allaient pas se donner en spectacle tout de même ! Blaise s'assit à côté d'Harry, il se permit même de poser son bras sur ses épaules. Maigre compensation avait-il dit pour le service qu'il lui rendait en se déplaçant d'une place pour mettre la potion dans le verre de Pansy.

Cette marque d'affection prouvait au reste de la maison qu'il n'avait pas été rétrogradé mais qu'en plus, il était assez proche du meilleur élève de l'école pour se permettre ce geste. Et donc, que si on lui cherchait des noises, le brun allait (normalement) le venger. De quoi le mettre à l'abri.

Draco s'assit de l'autre coté du brun, et Théodore Nott à côté. Ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup mais observait énormément. C'est d'ailleurs cette faculté qui lui avait valu de pouvoir rester avec les septièmes années. Certes, Draco l'aurait aidé ; ils étaient amis d'enfance, mais le problème aurait été Potter. Il l'admirait énormément et buvait ses paroles, analysait tous ses gestes.

Il pouvait se vanter d'être celui qui anticipait le mieux les actions du brun bien qu'il ait une marge d'erreur de plus de 50% avec ce dernier. Il se cala du mieux qu'il put dans le canapé se retrouvant presque collé au blond, Blaise prenant un peu de place, pour éviter d'empiéter sur l'EMVSDP de Harry. Soit l' « espace minimum vital si on désire procréer ».

Il lança un regard d'excuse au préfet de sa maison et un autre de demande au brun à ses côtés. Il fut soulagé de voir une étincelle de malice dans les yeux d'Harry quand celui-ci soupira mais se décala et se colla à Blaise. Ce dernier, n'en menait pas large mais semblait ravi.

Effectivement, le brun n'avait aucune petite ami_ ni petit ami connu_ et pourtant, il avait un physique plus qu'avantageux ! Blaise, en grand tombeur qu'il était ne se souciait pas du sexe de la personne tant qu'il avait du plaisir. Et mettre le brun dans son lit relevait du miracle !!

Les seules personnes qui n'avaient jamais eu le droit de le serrer dans leur bras étaient les membres de sa famille, son parrain, l'infirmière, Draco et Théo ! Le métis était d'ailleurs jaloux de ce dernier d'être le petit protégé des deux chefs de Serpentard.

Il est vrai qu'avec sa petite bouille d'ange, le fils Nott était plus qu'adorable. Et ses petites mimiques étaient les seules à faire sourire le brun. Beaucoup tueraient pour avoir sa place.

Blaise sortit de ses pensées en sentant Harry se caler plus confortablement sur son torse. Il avait passé ses jambes sur celles du préfet des vert et argent ; l'image qu'il donnait était emprunte d'une sensualité monstre. Sa position alanguie ne laissait pas le métis indifférent.

Blaise baissa les yeux vers la divine créature à demi-allonger sur lui, le regard plein d'interrogations. Interrogations auxquelles Harry répondit dans un murmure.

Vers 23h, Le préfet blond se leva, sortant les trois autres de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tous plonger et ordonna à tous les élèves encore présents dans la salle commune d'aller se coucher. Lui-même se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, le blond eut la merveilleusement agréable surprise de ne pas voir Pansy-la-sangsue-baveuse-Parkinson s'ancrer à son bras. Il eut cependant un énorme doute lorsqu'il vit cette dernière faire les_ pouvait-on réellement dire « les yeux doux » en voyant ça ?_à Harry Potter. LE CÉLIBATAIRE par excellence ?

La pauvre fille ! Elle se berçait d'illusions toutes plus inaccessibles les unes que les autres. Enfin, bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre : il en était débarrassé. Il plaignait son meilleur ami.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ils étaient devant la salle de cours quand Harry ordonna à Blaise de se mettre à côté du blond. Le métis était vexé. Il espérait qu'avec la confiance que le brun lui avait montrée la veille il pourrait se mettre à coté de lui. Il comprit quand le regard du brun se posa sur son cobaye du moment et que son sourire devint froid.

La leçon promettait d'être très amusante. Pansy, voyant la place à côté du brun libre s'y rua, laissant sa meilleure amie en plan. Pendant, près d'une demi-heure, elle babilla jusqu'à ce que le professeur intervienne. Sirius avait fini par comprendre que son filleul n'allait pas tarder à commettre un meurtre si la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas.

Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers son professeur, la jeune fille devint d'une pâleur mortelle. Le professeur Black s'inquiétant de l'état de son élève s'approcha d'elle, et au moment où il posait sa main sur son épaule tout en lui demandant si elle allait bien, Pansy se mit a s'arracher les cordes vocales dans un cris de détresse déchirant.

D'un bon, elle se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible de son professeur. Feintant de se soucier de l'état de sa camarade, Harry lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Il lui posait toute sorte de question, s'amusant intérieurement de la lueur de détresse dont son regard s'emplissait.

Tout à coup, elle se mit à convulser. Les Gryffondor qui jusqu'à présent pensaient à un numéro de la Serpentard pour se rendre intéressante commencèrent à se lever pour mieux comprendre se qu'il se passait. Tous les Serpentards eux se levèrent d'un seul Homme pour voir se qu'il arrivait à leur camarade.

Le professeur fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa la Serpentard, et la porta comme une princesse en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Durant toute la première moitié du trajet elle se débâtit violemment, griffant le visage de son professeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de la maîtriser tout en l'amenant à l'infirmerie.

Après, elle s'évanouie, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur qu'elle semblait voir. Les élèves avaient suivi leur professeur de DCFM et se regroupaient à présent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry réussit à convaincre l'infirmière et son parrain de le laisser rester auprès de la jeune fille pour pouvoir par la suite transmettre les informations aux autres élèves de sa classe. De plus, vu qu'il connaissait le chapitre sur les vampires par cœur, il pouvait se permettre de manquer un moment du cours sans que cela n'empiète sur ses notes.

Il s'installa dans un siège à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Il métamorphosa son livre de DCFM en une petite table sur laquelle, il prit un parchemin et son encrier et commença à noter tout ce que l'infirmière disait. Quand cette dernière hoqueta d'horreur, il releva la tête.

« **Oh par merlin, cette jeune fille vient de tomber dans un coma !**

**Comment ça ? Qu'elle en est la cause ?**

**Je ne sais pas !! On dirait qu'elle a fait une crise de panique**

**Une crise de panique. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait terrifiée en cours… Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose madame Pomfresh ?**

**Non, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille par elle-même. C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour votre amie monsieur Potter ; maintenant, vous pouvez retourner en cours.**

**Bien.** »

Il rendit sa forme originale à son livre de DCFM qu'il rangea dans son sac avant de partir. Il trouva les autres élèves de sa maison réunis dans leur salle commune. Il leur donna les informations que l'infirmière lui avait dit sur l'état de Pansy.

Millicent courut dans son dortoir suivie des autres filles qui essayèrent de la réconforter. Harry sortit son parchemin et semblait désappointé.

« **Pourquoi sembles-tu déçu Harry ?** demanda Blaise

**Et bien, vu que cette potion est trop dangereuse, l'expérience doit cesser. Quel dommage…** »

Sur ce, il rangea le flacon de potion qu'il avait sortie en parlant. Puis il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il revint avec son livre en russe. Il continua sa lecture sans plus de préambule. Les autres élèves le regardèrent, médusés et assez refroidis du manque de considération qu'il éprouvait pour une camarade.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

Elmeo: Alors, les malheurs de Pansy sont-ils à ton goût ? Merci vraiment beaucoup !! Ça me rassure grandement de savoir ça !! Merci des compliments, ils me mettent beaucoup de baume au cœur !! et les chapitres sont posté tout les vendredi…normalement ^^

Adenoide: Oui, il est même extrêmement intelligent ! D'autres sorcier méritent que Voldemort s'occupent d'eux… Fudge par exemple!

Ryan : Et bien, la voilà la suite ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Voilà !! Alors verdict ? Plus long n'est-ce pas ?

Merci à ma Beta : Yebbeka !! T-T la pauvre, je la surmène !

A vendredi prochain !

Ronce13

Ps : Je suis parfaitement corruptible !!

ndb : Ouais c'est sûr que tu me surmènes !! J'ai pas le temps de me reposer moi TT-TT … T'es peut-être corruptible mais après ça risque de me retomber dessus Et en plus tu veux corrompre les autres … XD

nda: Bah ouais, si je suis corruptible, les autres peuvent l'être! Et oui, ça te retombera dessus... mais bon, c'est comme ça! ^-^


	6. Nouvelle déplaisante

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 5 :****Nouvelle déplaisante**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_« Et bien, vu que cette potion est trop dangereuse, l'expérience doit cesser. Quel dommage… »_

_Sur ce, il rangea le flacon de potion qu'il avait __sorti__en parlant. Puis il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il revint avec son livre en russe. Il continua sa lecture sans plus de préambule. Les autres élèves le regardèrent, médusés et assez refroidis du manque de considération qu'il éprouvait pour une camarade._

. *´¨) Deux mois plus tard (¨´* .

« **Monsieur Potter, bonjour, vous avez besoin de quelquechose ou bien…**

**Merci Madame Pomfresh, ça ira, je viens juste voirPansy.**

**Oui, comme ****tous****les jours. Son état est toujours le même, d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, son père la fera ****transférer****à Sainte Mangouste.**

**Pensez-vous qu'ils réussiront à la …réveiller ?**

**Je n'en sais rienmonsieur Potter. Il est l'heure pour vous d'y aller.**

**Bien, bonne journée madame Pomfresh**. »

Le brun se dirigeait vers son cours d'arithmancie avancé (vendredi de 11h à 12h), quand un jeune homme blond l'interpela dans le couloir.

« **Harry !**

**Oui Dray ?**

**Je t'ai ****vu****sortir de l'infirmerie, tu t'en veux toujourspour Pansy ?**

**Dray, elle est dans le coma ! le COMA, tu comprends ? et tout ça par ma faute !**

**Je sais, pas la peine de faire une crise d'angoisse dans le ****couloir****, ça ne mènera à rien ! c'est ça, calme toi. Tu sais, depuis cet évènement, tu es très craint dans la maison. Mon père ****a ****eu vent de ton exploit.**

**Tu le lui ****as ****dit ?!!**

**Non, enfin, pas directement.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Théo est ****venu****au manoir avec ses parents pendant le week-end, et on a parlé ****tous ****les deux, il a ****compris****que tu te sens mal pour Parkinson au passage. Et finalement, on a pensé à elle quand on a ****vu ****ses parents. Mon père était à côté, il a tout ****entendu****.**

**Je vois. Bon, on a cours.**

**Harry.**

**Après, on discutera de ça après les cours, d'accord ?**

**D'accord.** »

A la fin de leur cours de métamorphose ( vendredi de 15h à 18h), les Serpentards de septième année, se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune avec une discipline à faire trembler d'envie, toutes les armées du monde. Harry monta directement dans la chambre de préfets en chef de son meilleur ami. Le petit Théo, était tenté de le suivre et d'avoir une discussion avec le brun, mais, un regard de leur préfet blond, l'en dissuada.

Les deux chef des Serpentards étaient assis en tailleur, face à face sur le lit, quand un hibou grand duc au plumage sombre vint cogner contre la fenêtre. Le blond reconnaissant le messager de son père se hâta de lui ouvrir. Il prit ensuite la lettre quel'animal lui tendait la décacheta et la lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il palissait de plus en plus.

Il se tourna enfin, vers le jeune homme brun derrière lui. En tremblant, il lui tendit le parchemin. Avec un soupir, Harry finit la missive. Il regarda dans les yeux son meilleur ami. Unequestion en suspend entre eux. Et un souvenir qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus effleurer. Un souvenir, qui avait failli leur coûter leur amitié, mais qui ne l'avait que renforcer. Un souvenir qui avait conduit à des heures de recherches acharnées pour trouver le sortilège qui était aujourd'hui leur plus grande fierté.

Harry leva surDraco un regard empli d'incertitudes. Dans un murmure, il le supplia de donner une réponse négative à son père, mais le blond détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter toute la panique que contenait les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

« **Harry, je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu le sais bien !**

**Non, tu peux dire que … je suis soufrant !**

**Harry !**

**Que j'ai rendez-vous chez mon grand père…**

**Qui est ****décédé****le mois dernier.**

**Ha oui, c'est vrai…**

**Harry, je suis ****obligé****de lui dire !**

**Non !! Tu n'es pas au courant !!**

**Harry ! Il est au conseil d'administration, il sait que le directeur ****m'a désigné**** pour …**

**Oui, je sais mais ça va se savoir !**

**Mais pas pour quoi… Tu pourrais en jouer.**

**Et faire que je régresse encore plus du point de vue de Vikychou !**

**Ouais ! Mais bon, tu auras la paix !**

**Ouais, tu parles, mes parents vont m'envoyer ailleurs ! Et Vik ****va****penser que l'isolement dont font preuve mes camarades vis-à-vis de moi nécessite une étude approfondie !**

**Harry, je sais, mais il faut que je lui dise ! De plus, tu es intelligent, tu trouveras une parade ! Comme pour cette fois là…**

**Je croyais, qu'on ne remettrait pas ça sur le tapis.**

**Mais pourtant, c'est directement ****lié****…**

**Oui.** »

Trois coups contre la porte sortirent les deux étudiants de leur dialogue. La tête du petit Théo apparue dans l'embrasure du chambranle de la porte. Il dit d'une petite voix que le diner n'allait pas tarder à être servi et que les septièmes années et les sixièmes années, n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

Ils allèrent donc tous vers la grande salle. Harry un peu pâle mais personne n'y fit attention. De peur que celle du Serpentard ne lui retombe dessus.

. *´¨) Un an plus tôt (¨´* .

« **Cette journée s'annonce exceptionnelle !!**

**Pourquoi ça Blaise ?**demanda Harry

**Mais parce que nous allons actuellement à Prés-au-lard, et que ce soir, a lieu le bal de Halloween !!**

**C'est vrai, qu'il est difficile de faire mieux !** reprit Théo.

**Oui, autant en profiter !**s'enthousiasma Pansy.

**Et comme ça, on a tout le temps qu'il faut pour acheter des ingrédients et faire des potions aux effets les plus… étonnants**. Complotèrent Draco et Harry

**C'est Halloween, Halloween, Halloween **!!

**Blaise **!! s'écria tout le groupe sauf le su nommé.

**Quoi **? s'étonna ce dernier

**Tais-toi **!

**Mais c'est Halloween **!!

**On sait **!

**C'est Halloween, Halloween, Halloween **!! »

Et ils continuèrent dans cet esprit macabre-bon enfant, jusqu'au village. Cependant, un fin observateur, aurait remarqué l'excitation et la tension dont étaient pourvu les sorciers sang pur du groupe. Il aurait aussi remarqué les coups d'œil réguliers que portait l'héritier Malfoy envers son meilleur ami qui chantonnait sur un air sinistre le refrain que leur ami Blaise énonçait depuis dix minutes avec la voix d'un enfant. Mais il n'y avait personne qui prêtait attention à un groupe d'adolescents qui descendait du château en cette période de fête à Prés au lard.

Le groupe se divisa en deux, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle etMillicent d'un côté, Blaise, Théo, Draco et Harry, de l'autre. Les deux derniers s'écartèrent arrivés chez l'apothicaire. Le jeune blond prit son ami par les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« **Harry, s'il teplait, nepose pas de question et met ce médaillon ! Considère que c'est un cadeau de Noël en avance, mais porte-le en évidence, s'il teplait !** »

Devant la supplique de son ami, il n'opposa aucune résistance et passa le médaillon en argent autour de son coup. Il se composait d'une chaîne aux maillons fins et d'une rose en pendentif. Après leurs achats, les adolescents se retrouvèrent aux Trois Ballais. Ils buvaient tous une bièraubeurre quand des cris retentirent de l'extérieur. Tous les clients se levèrent d'un bon et se postèrent près des fenêtres.

Les sangs purs du groupe se faufilèrent à l'extérieur, profitant de la panique pour passer inaperçu. Il ne resta alors que Blaise et Harry. Les deux, sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le château pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri. Bien leur en pris, car quelques minutes après leur départ, le toit du bâtiment s'effondra, piégeant, voire tuant les occupants.

Malheureusement, les deux garçons furent séparés contre leurgrès à cause de la foule qui courait en tout sens pour se mettre à l'abri. Harry se retrouva alors seul. De loin il aperçut unepetite ruelle sombre, dans laquelle, il pourrait trouver une cachette qui à défaut d'être sure, lui laisserait unechance de s'en sortir vivant.

La ruelle s'avérait être un cul de sac, Harry se dirigeait lentement vers le fond, les yeux rivés sur l'avenue dont il venait, dans, laquelle, les gens couraient de toutes parts. Au bout d'un certain temps, il vit un homme drapé de noir passer, puis un deuxième. Enfin un affreux doute traversa sa pensée, et s'il ne pouvait plus atteindre le château ? S'il se retrouvait _derrière _les lignes ennemies ?

Son cœur battait la chamade quand il se rendit compte, que ses hypothèses étaient de plus en plus véridiques. Il lui arrivait d'apercevoir un sorcier qui soit tentait de s'enfuir soir combattait des mangemorts, mais la majorité des passants étaient vêtus de noir. Alors, il fit la seule chose à faire : il se terrait dans un coin, attendant que les aurors fassent partir les serviteurs du Lord Noir.

Mais ce ne fut pas les yeux de son père qui croisèrent les siens au bout de plusieurs minutes_ heures ? Il ne sautait le dire_ mais les yeux d'un homme qui avait déjà tué, et qui n'hésiterait pas de nouveau. Des yeux noirs, aux reflets rouges, qui luisaient sous l'ombre de la capuche de la cape du sorcier.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

Elmeo: Bah, je crois que je vais faire un copier coller, à force de te remercier pour tes encouragements et tes compliments !! Je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Voilà !! Un autre chapitre de terminé !!

Et enfin, la première rencontre de Tom et Harry !!

Merci à ma Beta : Yebbeka !! T-T la pauvre, je la surmène ! (encore et toujours!)

A vendredi prochain !

Ronce13

Ps : Je suis parfaitement corruptible !! De plus, ça retombe sur Beka alors… ^^

Ps2 : Je suis sadique !

Ndb : J'adore toujours autant les petits dessins XD


	7. Entre les griffes du mal

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 6 :****Séjour entre les griffes du mal**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Mais ce ne fut pas les yeux de son père qui croisèrent les siens au bout de plusieurs minutes_ heures ? Il ne sautait le dire_ mais les yeux d'un homme qui avait déjà tué, et qui n'hésiterait pas de nouveau. Des yeux noirs, aux reflets rouges, qui luisaient sous l'ombre de la capuche de la cape du sorcier._

Ce dernier s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée dans le coin de la ruelle. Elle était très discrète, il ne l'aurait pas vue si l'éclat d'un sort ne s'était pas réfléchi sur un objet en métal très près de l'adolescent. La baguette pointée sur le jeune homme, le Lord noir lui ordonna de se relever et de s'approcher.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, même s'il était terrifié. Il savait que contrarier le sorcier équivaudrait à un très désagréable moment pour lui. Arriver à un mètre du seigneur des ténèbres, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission ou, en tout cas pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas opposer de résistance.

Le médaillon du garçon attira alors l'attention du mage noir. Il tendit la main et le prit entre ses doigts. Il reconnut l'emblème de la famille de son bras droit. Ce jeune homme éveillait sa curiosité de minutes en minutes.

« **Comment t'****appelles****-tu ?**

**Harry…** » répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

« **Tu dois bien avoir un nom de famille, Harry.**

…

**Réponds-moi immédiatement !**

**Po…Potter.** » bégaya-t-il

« **Potter, comme James Potter.**

…**Oui**

**Tu es donc son fils…**

**Oui** » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle anticipant sa douloureuse et prochaine mort.

Le mage noir, comprenant où les pensées de son désormais prisonnier allaient en profita pour le stupéfixer et le faire léviter jusqu'à l'arrière garde. Lucius Malfoy repéra bien vite son maitre et se plaça légèrement en retrait à sa droite. Il reconnut immédiatement le meilleur ami de son fils.

Lord Voldemort appela Cabbe et Goyle senior. Il leur confia le petit brun. Eux aussi le reconnurent et eurent un sentiment de compassion pour lui. A la fin de la bataille, lorsque les aurors eurent repoussé les mangemorts, ils transplanèrent tous à l'avant poste du mage noir, au manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton. Les mangemorts y firent le tri entre les différents prisonniers, décidant desquels pouvaient détenir des informations qui pourraient leur être utiles et des autres.

Lord Voldemort fit transférer à Azkaban les prises de secondes main et les autres dans le manoir de Serpentard en Albanie. Tous les prisonniers furent transférés aux cachots, un par cellule. Il se rendit compte alors que son prisonnier personnel était un Serpentard, au vue de son uniforme. Ça plus son affinité avec la famille Malfoy contribueraient à sa survie…tout du moins s'il se montrait compréhensif.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry avait très froid. Il ne comprit qu'il avait été capturé qu'au lever du soleil, quand il put voir la cellule dans laquelle il était. Pendant une semaine, il eut la visite régulière du Lord, à chaque fois, il faisait profil bas devant son possible bourreau. Son seul caprice fut d'avoir accès à ses livres de cours afin de ne pas prendre de retard, dans l'espoir que peut-être il pourrait quitter les cachots, que ce soit pour retourner à Poudlard, ou travailler sous le joug du maitre des lieux.

C'est d'ailleurs, le nez plongé dans son livre de métamorphose que le Lord le trouva un jour. Il lui posa une question dont la seule réponse fut une absence de son audible sortant de la bouche du jeune homme. Le seigneur noir n'appréciant pas ce manque de politesse de son invité le lui fit remarquer en élevant la voix tout en lui prenant le livre des mains. Harry allait protester quand il se rendit compte de qui était son vis-à-vis.

La panique le submergea et il fondit en excuses devant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier se délecta de la peur qui émanait du petit sorcier. Mais le point positif pour lui, c'est qu'il l'avait amusé avec ses réactions de petit animal sauvage. Mais il semblait être assez intelligent pour savoir tenir sa place.

« **Bien, prends tes affaires et suis moi… à la moindre tentative de fuite ou de rébellion…** »

Obéissant prestement, Harry suivit le Lord noir dans un dédale de couloirs vierges de toute décoration. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'orienter… il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il savait juste qu'il devait suivre. C'était ça ou la torture puis la mort.

Ils arrivèrent à un étage richement décoré. Le jeune brun ne put empêcher ses yeux de scruter son environnement et ses lèvres de laisser échapper une exclamation d'ébahissement. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ses actes. N'importe qui l'aurait ainsi vu aurait pensé à une nouvelle recrue. Et Voldemort y songeait de plus en plus. Cela porterait un grand coup du côté de la lumière, les Potter ne se remettraient pas d'un coup pareil.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il avait d'autres projets pour l'élève. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon composé d'un tapis beige, qui faisait un très joli contraste avec le parquet brun et les murs vert amande. Une table basse entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils face à face étaient dessus ; le canapé faisait face à une cheminée entourée par deux fenêtres.

Le Lord prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et prononça un mot en Fourchelang, il fit alors signe à Harry d'entrer dans la cheminée. Il le fit sans poser de questions, serrant étroitement ses livres contre lui. Il atterrit dans un salon identique, sauf que au lieu de voir une porte en face de lui, il vit une grande fenêtre et deux portes se faisant face sur les murs à sa droite et à sa gauche,

Sa tête le tournait, il se posait beaucoup d'interrogations. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il posa la question quand son geôlier apparut à sa suite dans le petit salon.

« **C'est ta nouvelle cellule. Te plaît-elle ?**

**Mieux que la précédente.**

**Est-ce tout ?** » Demanda le seigneur dont on ne devait pas dire le nom d'une voix quelque peux irritée

Un « **Merci**» timide lui répondit ce qui sembla le satisfaire. Il pourrait en tirer pas mal de ce jeune homme. Et même un peu plus que ce qu'il projetait au départ, après avoir discuté avec le chef de famille Malfoy pour connaître la raison de la présence du médaillon sur le garçon.

Le plus important était de bien faire comprendre au jeune Potter qu'il ne devait sa survie qu'au bon vouloir du mage noir et non aux relations du bras droit de celui-ci. Les deux tableaux qui encadraient la cheminée, à la place des deux fenêtre du petit salon, étaient directement reliés à son bureau et à ses appartements privés. Ils représentaient respectivement un basilic et Salazar Serpentard.

Selon Severus, tout Poudlard semblait chamboulé de la disparition de l'élève le plus prometteur de sa promotion et une réunion de l'ordre avait été être organisée d'urgence. Il allait sans dire que les prisonniers que les mangemorts avaient faits y étaient pour beaucoup, mais la capture du fils Potter devait jouer aussi. Le petit devait avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations via ses parents. Des informations qui lui seraient utiles à lui, Lord Voldemort.

Le seul moyen pour atteindre la chambre du garçon était de passer par ce salon à proximité de son bureau. De plus pour que la cheminé s'actionne, il fallait donner un mot de passe en Fourchelang. Un ingénieux système pour cacher des gens importants pour les descendants de Serpentard sans risque qu'ils ne soient découverts. Le même système que la chambre des secrets en somme. Mais là, il allait avoir un compte rendu de tous les faits et gestes de son invité.

Il fit appeler son bras droit et lui ordonna de faire venir son fils le week end suivant, il avait quelques questions à lui poser.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait visité sa nouvelle cellule. Et s'il était honnête, il dirait qu'être prisonnier là ne le dérangeait plus vraiment : il était au chaud, il avait de quoi lire, une salle de bain à disposition et même une chambre magnifique ! Avec un grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, une table de chevet de chaque côté, des draps en soie. Son geôlier lui avait même préparé une petite pile de vêtements !

La salle de bains était grise, la baignoire d'angle était blanche, le sol en ardoise, un évier et un grand miroir au dessus. Les murs de la chambre était vert Véronèse, le sol était mordoré, les bois étaient brun sombre mais vernis de telle façon que sous les raillons du soleil ils paraissaient dorés. Les voiles étaient dorés, les draps verts. Il se sentait bien dans cet environnement, il en avait même oublié qu'il avait failli mourir, qu'il avait été frigorifié dans les cachots, qu'il avait été mal nourri. Bien qu'il fut le mieux loti : il connaissait les gardiens !

Bien, sa première action après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire fut de prendre des vêtements et d'aller prendre un délicieux bain. Il n'y avait pas eu le droit pendant… il ne savait pas combien de temps. Puis, il s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils devant le feu de la cheminée. Il prit son livre de métamorphose et le continua comme s'il se trouvait dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Que devait-il faire ? Paniquer ? C'était déjà fait ! S'apitoyer sur son sort ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de prisonnier ayant dormis dans un lit, au chaud, et dans le luxe… sauf les femmes mariées par arrangement… Mais bon, il les enviait presque : passer sa journée à la maison, à s'occuper des enfants, à diriger les elfes de maison, à s'adonner à ses passions. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était d'attendre de savoir ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres attendait de lui.

Cela n'avait rien de réjouissant, loin de là mais s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, mieux valait ne pas prendre d'initiative et simplement obéir pour sauver sa vie. Bon, il n'allait pas faire tout ce qu'on lui demanderait ! il avait sa dignité, mais à quoi servait elle avec l'honneur une fois mort ? Attendre, voilà tout ce qu'il ferait dans cette pièce, attendre et remercier le Lord de ne pas l'avoir laissé pourrir dans les cachots.

Pourquoi ? Peu importe. Grâce à qui ? Peut être Lucius Malfoy avait-il plaidé en sa faveur ? Probable. Il ne devait que se concentrer sur son livre et ses cours, il ne devait pas penser à autre chose et encore moins faire savoir au mage noir qu'il avait accès_ illégalement _ à certains dossiers de l'ordre du Phoenix. Moins il était important, plus ses chances de redevenir libre seraient grandes. S'il était une carte maitresse, le lord le ferait surveiller étroitement et ferait tout pour le faire parler.

Mais l'inverse pouvait aussi être vrai : s'il ne servait à rien, le lord pourrait se débarrasser de lui. Il attendrait de voir ce qu'Il savait de lui, puis il aviserait le moment venu. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Oui, la meilleure comme celle de se cacher dans cette ruelle sombre. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

Anne laure : Et bien, si je peux !! Et je le fais !!! Même si oui, c'est sadique ^^

Elmeo : ou l'opération « copier-coller » des remerciements ! ;)

Bellasidious : bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la suite, mais la fin du chapitre temporaire.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bon, finalement, je vais mieux ! J'ai pu reprendre ce chapitre plus vite que prévu !! Donc voilà le chapitre définitif ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A vendredi prochain

Ronce13

Ps : S'il y a un retard dans les réponses aux reviews (normalement mercredi ou jeudi pour cette histoire) allez voir mon profil, je mets des informations sur mon état ou celui des fics : je n'aimerais pas mettre un chapitre qui ferait office de « note »

Ndb : Et bien moi je suis contente d'y avoir eu droit XD pour faire mon boulot qui plus est ^^


	8. Torture subtile

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 7 : Torture subtile**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

NOTE : Le chapitre précédant à été modifier lundi ; pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu (je n'ai pas mémoire s'il y a eu une alerte ou non..). Effectivement, je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite !! Je me faisais honte de vous avoir servit _ça_… bien trop court ! Je reconnais ne pas écrire des pavés mais pas à ce point là !!

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Mais l'inverse pouvait aussi être vrai : s'il ne servait à rien, le lord pourrait se débarrasser de lui. Il attendrait de voir ce qu'Il savait de lui, puis il aviserait le moment venue. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Oui, la meilleure comme celle de se cacher dans cette ruelle sombre. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois._

Tout les jours, Harry voyait le même elfe de maison lui donner ses repas, nettoyer sa « cellule » ; il ne parlait jamais. Au bout d'une semaine, il n'y tint plus : il avait fini et presque apprit par cœur tout ses manuels scolaires. Il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas conscience que l'ennui pouvait en lui-même être une forme de torture particulièrement sadique.

Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les tortures auxquelles il pourrait avoir droit. Et cette tension permanente commençait à le rendre fou. Est-ce que le Lord allait venir aujourd'hui ? Si oui, quand ? Pourquoi ? Allait-il retourner dans les cachots ? Ou bien Le mage noir serait elle la dernière personne qu'il verrait ? Toutes ses questions tournaient constamment dans sa tête.

Il demanda à Kassy, l'elfe de maison si elle pouvait lui apporter de quoi s'occuper, des livres, du papier et de l'encre, etc.… Il avait beau être extrêmement poli, Kassy ne pipait mot et faisait toujours un signe négatif de la tête. Puis elle continuait son travail, inlassablement.

Un jour, le Lord vint le voir, perdu dans sa pensée, Harry, ne l'entendit ni le vit arriver. Le mage noir s'installa alors dans un des fauteuils et se mit à lire, attendant de voir al réaction du jeune sorcier. Celle-ci tarda à venir. Effectivement, le brun était parti vraiment loin : il était presque en état de méditation. Cela l'aidait à faire passer le temps.

Il s'éveilla petit à petit. Il ouvrit un œil, son globe oculaire fit alors le tour de la pièce. Puis le referma. Pour ouvrir ses deux yeux immédiatement après, dans un sursaut, soin cerveau venant d'analyser la présence de quelqu'un d'HUMAI N dans sa cellule. Dans un mouvement souple, il se retrouva assit dans le divan sur lequel il était quelques temps avant allongé.

Le Lord noir l'observait par-dessus son livre, un sourire amuser flottant sur ses lèvres vermillon. Harry se terra dans un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant, bien que cela amuse le plus puissant des sorciers. Finalement lassé, le mage noir se leva et allait pour partir quand le petit brun lui adressa enfin la parole.

**« Attendez s'il vous plaît !**

**Quoi ?** » Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres en se retournant vers Harry

« **Je…heu…je….je m'ennui, serait-il possible que 'ai accès à des livre ou à une quelconque autre occupation ?**

**Cela pourrait se faire effectivement, mais …**

**Mais quoi ?**

**Qu'est ce que ça m'apporte ?**

**Qu'est ce que ça vous coûte ?**

**Rien, mais **_**tu**_** es en position de **_**demande**_**…** »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, le plus âgé des sorciers parti. Il ne l'avait pas laissé voir, mais la répartie du plus jeune l'avait amusé. Cependant, le fait que l'héritier Potter lui fasse cette demande l'arrangeait au plus haut point. Il avait bien dit « une quelconque occupation ». Il allait le laisser encore mariner un jour ou deux pour s'assurer de son entière coopération.

Quand il revint, le serpentard était dans la même position que la fois précédente. Mais cette fois ci, il se releva directement. Cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il hésitait quant à la réaction qu'il devait avoir vis-à-vis du lord. Devait il être en colère contre lui de le garder captif, reconnaissant de ne pas le torturer ou heureux de le voir parce que la présence humaine lui manquait ?

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

« **Draco, as-tu des nouvelles de Harry, ça vas faire quinze jours que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il lui arrive !**

**Non, désolé Théo, je en sais rien et mon père non plus.**

**Nos parent à Vincent et moi savons qu'il à été transféré par le Seigneur des ténèbres lui même dans une autre cellule. On sait qu'il a été pendant une semaine enfermé dans LE manoir et qu'il à été autoriser à lire ses livres de cours.**

**Ses livres de cours ? C'est pour ça que vous les lui avez pris, pour les lui faire passer ? Merci pour lui les gars.**» S'écria Blaise.

« **Mais nous ne savons toujours pas dans quel état il est actuellement. Draco, tu dois bien avoir une idée, ou…Que t'as demandé le Lord ?**

**De lui dire tout ce que je savais de lui.**

**Et tu l'as fait ?**»Demanda Blaise, « **mais pourquoi ?** » Questionna-t-il quand le blond acquiesça.

**Parce que peut être que cela lui sauvera la vie !! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense à l'enrôler dans son armée, il ne sera ni torturer ni tuer !**

**Mais Dray, Harry est…**

**Oui Théo, je sais mais il est intelligent!**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Albus, avez-vous des nouvelles de mon fils ?**

**Je suis désolé James, mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelles. Il s'emblerait que Harry ait été emmené dans les cachots du manoir de Tom. S'il avait été à Azkaban, nous l'aurions su. Sirius et Maugrey y sont. Ainsi que tous les habitants de Pré au lard fait prisonniers, seuls quelques aurors et Peter n'y sont pas, nous pensons qu'ils ont été enfermés au même endroit qu'Harry.**

**Monsieur le directeur ?**

**Minerva, Séverus, que se passe-t-il ?**

**James, Abus, c'est au sujet de l'enlèvement d'Harry, toute l'école est sans dessus dessous. Entre ceux qui disent qu'il est mort, ceux qui disent que ce n'était qu'une mascarade pour lui permettre de s'enrôler dans les mangemorts, etc.… en plus des tensions qu'il règne. Les serpentards son les cibles de tout les quolibets …**

**Et mes élèves déjà à fleur de peau par la perte d'un de leur camarade commencent à saturer.**

**Je comprends, faite ce qu'il vous semble le plus juste. Et tous les élèves qui s'avancent en disant qu'Harry est devenu un mangemort, seront renvoyé pendant une semaine du château. Minerva, si les serpentards défendent leur camarade, ils n'auront qu'une simple punition écrite, voir une retenue collective s'ils sont plusieurs.**

**Bien Albus, je m'en chargerais personnellement. Et sur ceux, le professeur McGonagal sortie du bureau.**

**Séverus, avez-vous des nouvelles ?**

**Peu Albus. Mais je peux vous affirmer, que sa vie n'est pas en danger, j'ai cru comprendre que le Lord appréciait la répartie de son …prisonnier. Par contre, j'ai peur que…**

**Qu'il se venge de moi sur mon fils, c'est ça ?**

**Oui ! Oui James, j'en ai bien peur. S'il venait à prendre cette décision, la seule échappatoire de ton fils serait effectivement de s'engager.**

**Jamais !**

**Allons James, ceci n'est qu'uns hypothèse, le pire des scenari possible, mais un scénario qu'il ne faut pas occulter sous prétexte qu'il nous déplait. Harry est livré à lui-même là bas, il fera tout pour rester en vie. Mais c'est aussi votre fils à Lilly et toi. Séverus, comment penses-tu qu'il va agir ?**

**Albus, c'est mon fils, je suis le plus à même de savoir comment il…**

**James, Séverus est son directeur de maison, un serpentard comme ton fils, et il est doué pour anticiper les réactions des autres.**

**Malheureusement Albus, Harry est un enfant totalement imprévisible. Un reste de son héritage de Griffondor je suppose.**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Harry fixai le parchemin devant lui depuis une dizaine de minutes, un doute le tiraillait depuis le départ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il s'étai passer un quart d'heure plus tôt. La brulure que la main du Lord posée sur sa hanche lui prodiguait, les frissons qu'il ressentait quand il lui susurrait à l'oriel ses indications. Mais surtout la nausée qui le prit quand il comprit ce que le mage attendait de lui !

« **Tu voulais une occupation, alors je vais t'en donner une. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou, tu vas comprendre** ». Il avait déposé un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre noire sur la table basse du petit salon. « **Je suis sure que tu connais l'ordre du Phoenix, tu dois même connaître certains membres. Pourquoi ne m'en ferais-tu pas une liste ? En contre partie, tu pourrais aller discuter avec les prisonniers de ton choix. Et faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque en dehors des heures de visites.** » Après un temps d'arrêt pour permettre au garçon de bien digéré les informations, il reprit « **je te laisse réfléchir quelques temps, je repasserais pour voir ou tu en es**. »

Puis il était partit. Harry ne supportait plus de voir ce parchemin. Il se dirigea dans la salle d'eau, décidé à prendre un bon bain chaud. Peut être cela l'aiderait-il à réfléchir ou à défaut, à oublier. Parce qu'il tait tenté d'accepter, il n'en pouvait plus de cette torture. Et puis, ils s'étaient engagé dans la guerre eux, pourquoi serais-ce à lui de les protéger ?

Mais la majorité des personnes qu'il connaissait dans l'ordre avait toujours été gentilles avec lui, et il les appréciait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas les vendre contre un peu plus de luxe. Il était merveilleusement loti en tant que prisonnier, il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste. Il devait être fort, il n'était pas faible, ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il essayait de sauver.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

**Anne laure : **

Oui, je suis sadique !! Et oui, j'aime ça !!! Mouhahahahahaha !! Tu peux bouder, je m'en fiche !! (enfin, si ça t'empêche de reviewer, pas vraiment…).

Oui, il à une vie plutôt cool n'est-ce pas ? Et puis : autant profiter de se que l'on a !! Il ne va pas réclamer à retourner dans les cachots !!

Je suis contente d'avoir pu me refaire : si je n'avais pas déjà été malade, je le serais devenue quand j'ai pu voir ce que j'ai écrit… ou plutôt ce que je n'avais pas écrit…

Oui, ça c'est MON rôle !! Il va le torturer de pleins de façon…et oui, il y a bel et bien un sous entendu !!

Ps : Si un peu… ;)

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bo, j'avoue j'ai une journée de retard par rapport à mon emploi du temps... mais j'ai été réquisitionée par plusieurs boules de poils plus ou moins grosses... Je vais essayer d'être dans les temps pour la semaine prochaine!! Promis!! Sinon, ce chapitre?

A vendredi prochain

Ronce13

Ps : S'il y a un retard dans les réponses aux reviews (normalement mercredi ou jeudi pour cette histoire) allez voir mon profil, je mets des informations sur mon état ou celui des fics : je n'aimerais pas mettre un chapitre qui ferait office de « note »


	9. Décisionstrahison?

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 8 :****Décisions…trahison ?**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Mais la majorité des personnes qu'il connaissait dans l'ordre avait toujours été gentilles avec lui, et il les appréciait énormément. Il ne pouvait pas les vendre contre un peu plus de luxe. Il était merveilleusement loti en tant que prisonnier, il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste. Il devait être fort, il n'était pas faible, ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il essayait de sauver_.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, que le Lord attendait après son chaton, ce dernier ne lui ayant toujours pas donné la liste des membres de l'Ordre. Une petite visite à son prisonnier se profilait donc. Il ne pouvait le laisser lui résister plus longtemps ! C'est la raison pour laquelle, les mangemorts virent leur maître entrer dans un petit salon amande tout proche de son bureau. Mais quand l'un deux vint pour lui faire son rapport, il ne trouva personne dans le bureau.

Quand le Lord pénétra dans la suite de son invité, il entendit des pas précipités et une porte être violemment fermé. Un coup d'œil sur la table basse lui révéla la raison du comportement de l'héritier Potter. Il accepta que le jeune homme ne veuille pas le voir dans l'immédiat, alors, il prit un parchemin, la plume et l'encre qu'il avait déposés pour le jeune homme et écrivit qu'il viendrait le voir le lendemain à 10h.

Puis il partit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Harry savait définitivement plus de choses que beaucoup de ses espions. Il fut néanmoins surprit de voir le nombre de noms et la justesse des informations que e garçon détenait. De plus le tout était parfaitement clair et bien présenté. Peut être pourrait-il faire de son chaton un bon élément de son armé… Ou bien le tuer et envoyer son corps à ses parents pour en faire un exemple….

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Harry attendait assit dans le canapé que le Lord active la cheminer pour lui permettre de faire un tour dans les cachots rendre visite à son parrain. Il n'y avait que lui qu'Harry désirait voir. Quand les flammes devinrent vertes, il s'élança dans l'âtre. Quand il sentit la sensation d'un voyage par cheminette, il ferma et les yeux pour les rouvrir devant Fenrir Greyback. Ce dernier le conduisait dans les cachots puis l'accompagnait à la fin de sa visite à la bibliothèque. Il lui servait de surveillant et de gardien.

Il discutait de tout et de rien avec Sirius, il était comme il le disait lui-même son « rayon de soleil ». Bien que le plus vieux soit le seul à ne pas voir el ciel de sa cellule. Après cinq jours à se faire reprendre par le loup garou, le jeune Potter savait ce qu'il pouvait et ne devait pas dire au maraudeur. Après une heure et demie, il devait retourner dans sa cellule pour déjeuner. Enfin, dans l'après midi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui permettait d'aller lire sous surveillance dans la bibliothèque.

Au détour d'une étagère, il remarqua un grimoire, assez épais dont la reliure en cuir bordeaux lui rappela celui que le mage noir avait _innocemment_ laissé pour lui, quatre jours après sa proposition. Il se souvenait avoir passé une nuit blanche, espérant finir la partie sur les bases des cercles magiques. Malheureusement, il s'était assoupi avant, et a son réveil son geôlier se trouvait assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Lui était allongé sur le divan, il s'était redressé d'un mouvement souple. Le sorcier aux yeux ocre lui avait alors susurré à l'oreille, sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune : « **je vais ranger ceci dans la bibliothèque, si tu le cherches…** » Puis, il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle pendant deux jours.

Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais c'est sa curiosité qui l'avait fait craquer. Cette forme de magie n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard, et les écrits étaient très rares sur cette discipline ! Personne ne serait resté insensible devant un tel ouvrage…sauf peut être les deux dernières belettes, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle s'il y avait des gâteaux…Puis ne fois qu'ils auraient commencé à lire : d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour leurs cerveaux.

Il prit le livre comme s'il allait tomber en cendre s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque, des étoiles dans les yeux et le joue légèrement rosies par l'excitation. Il alla rejoindre le loup garou dans une alcôve de la salle, se cala très confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir souple et doux et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissé.

C'est à regret qu'il dut lâcher le livre pour l'heure du thé. Se promettant de continuer, il retourna dans ses _quartiers_, attendant le lendemain avec impatience.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Remus se dépêcha d'aller chez les Potter, il avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer : leur espion avait des nouvelles de Harry !

« **James !! Lilly !! Ouvrez ! »**

**« Que veux-tu Remus ? Tu sais pourtant qu'avec l'enlèvement de Harry nous ne-»**

**« J'ai des informations sur lui James ! » **coupa le lycanthrope

Les deux membres de l'ordre firent entrer leur confrère dans leur manoir de Godric's Hollow. Après cinq semaines sans nouvelles de leur fils unique, ils revoyaient un espoir se profiler. Déjà, il était en vie rien que ce fait les soulageait. Lupin leur expliqua comment il avait eut l'information. Un de leur espion dans les rangs du Lord était de garde dans les cachots. Sirius recevait la visite de son filleul tout les jours vers 10 heures c'est l'animagus qui avait donné l'information au faux-mangemort.

Ce dernier avait transmit à l'ordre tout ce qu'il savait des prisonniers et de leurs conditions de détentions. Ils savaient où se trouvaient tout les détenues sauf Harry. Mais ce dernier semblait être en merveilleuse santé…tout du moins, comparés aux autres prisonniers. Ils ne leurs restait plus qu'à préparer un plan d'évasions.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**« Chaton »**

**« Que voulez-vous ? »**Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment nommer Voldemort, alors, il ne disait rien.

**« Pas grand-chose, ne t'en fait pas. Je viens d'apprendre que des informations à ton sujet son parvenue jusqu'à Poudlard… »** Le mage noir avait laissé sa phrase en suspends apportant une vague d'anxiété à son prisonnier.

**« Et que viens-je faire là ? Mis à part que se sont des informations à mon sujet, je suis tout à fait incapable de… »** Le petit brun venait de réaliser l'erreur que l'ordre venait de commettre au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

**« Oui, tu ne peux transmettre aucune information à l'extérieur, il y a donc un traitre parmi mes hommes. Et soit tu le connais et tu lui transmets des informations… »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Soit il connait un des prisonniers que tu vas visiter… »**

**« …. Qu'attendez-vous de moi au final ? »** Soupira-t-il, vaincue d'avance.

**« Mais que tu déterres la taupe. »**Souffla-t-il suavement à l'oreille de son invité. Il s'était assez approché pour avoir son bras autour des hanches de l'héritier des Potter.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »** Tout en disant ses mots, il avait braqué son regard dans celui carmin du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il était tendu et effrayé, mais déterminer. Il savait que le lord voulait le forcé, il le ferait, mais il voulait tenter d'avoir plus d'avantages. S'il pouvait avoir des copies de quelques livres, en premier celui sur les-

**« Ta baguette. »**

**« Comment ? »** L'information était difficile à digéré, il avait du avoir une hallucination auditive.

**« Si tu me vends le traître, je te rends ta baguette magique…scellée pour que tu ne puisses pas m'attaquer bien évidement. »**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**« Salut parrain, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Je fais aller, et toi tu semble un peu fatigué, pourtant je suis sure que tu t'en tire mieux que moi ! »**

**« Ça vas, j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve remplit de vers. »**

**« Des … Vers ? »**

**« Oui, je sais qu'il à une signification, tu penses pouvoir m'aider ? » Il lança à l'animagus un regard qui signifiait qu'il devait répondre positivement.**

**« Bien sur !! Aller ! Raconte-moi ça ! »**

**« En fait, … je ne me rappelle plus trop, sauf qu'à un moment, un serpent se dressait et sifflait quelque chose comme : '' Les rats en font jamais long feu dans mon antre''. Cela t'évoque-t- il quelque chose ? »**

**« Non, rien du tout »** Répondit-il. Cependant, il acquiesçait de la tête pour faire comprendre à son filleul que, oui, il avait parfaitement comprit le message.

**« Tant pis alors, à demain Siri, je trouverais sûrement la solution d'ici là ! »**

**« Demain 'ry... »**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**« Sirius, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, l'ordre- »**

**« Peter, tu es repéré, tu as jusqu'à demain pour t'enfuir ! »**

**« Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »**

**« C'est Harry qui me l'as dit, il était très clair ! Tu es repéré, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne te fasses prendre ! »**

**« Bien, en tout cas, tiens toi prêt demain à t'enfuir avec Harry, l'ordre attaquera cette aile du château pendant que les aurors que ministère tenterons de récupérer Azkaban ! » **et sur ces dernières paroles Queudever quitta définitivement le château Serpentard.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"° °"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre, avec un livre relié de cuir rouge sous le bras, il trouva le Lord l'attendant élégamment assis sur le divan. Le mage noir fit partir son mangemort d'un mouvement fluide du poignet et se focalisa uniquement sur son chaton. Il avait donné ce surnom au garçon à cause de son caractère assez intéressant. Il refusait que le seigneur des ténèbres l'approche cependant, dès que celui-ci le caressait, il se détendait. De plus le jeune homme était très curieux tout en étant assez peureux, un étrange mélange qui l'amusait grandement.

Le plus jeune des deux maintenant habitué alla directement se placer à côté du maître des lieux et souffla d'une voix pleine de larmes **« Peter Petigrow »** au moins, il avait prévenue Patfood. Avec de la chance, il aurait prévenue le dernier maraudeur à temps pour que celui-ci s'échappe à temps.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Verdict ?

A vendredi prochain

Ronce13

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸RAR

**Anne laure : **

Non, il n'y as pas d'intérêt pour le Lord d'analyser l'écriture de son prisonnier… Maintenant, tu sais ce que Ryry à écrit !! Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Yeah !! Je n'aurais pas à supporter cette bouderie !! Donc, je peux être sadique à souhait avec toi, te laisser bouder dans ton coin et continuer d'avoir des reviews ? Génial !

Ce n'était pas si difficile… Vas falloir que je me refasse alors…Enfin, je pense avoir déjà trouvé…désolée !! (Vas voir mon profil, tu comprendras…)

Surtout pour une serpentard comme Harry, l'ennui ne lui vas pas au teint !

CE n'est pas grave, pas la peine de t'égosillée sur ton écran XD

Maintenant que je sais que mes reviews ne risquent rien, je te laisse bouder (encore une fois =P) dans ton coin ! Et si tu as réellement des troubles, vas voir un psy !!

Bo, alors j'attends une loooooooooooongue review pour ce chap. si tu veux te faire pardonner _ ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'est déjà_

BigBix

Ronce13

**Elmeo**

Mercibeaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements !!

Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer tout mes chapitres de toutes mes fics !! De plus, si tu n'as pas accès à internet, c'est toi la plus pénalisée de nous deux… quoi que moi, si je n'y ais pas accès, il n'y a pas de chapitre…

Big Bix !!

**Bellasidious**

Le message est parfaitement clair !! Alors que penses-tu de cette suite ?

**Elleay sahbel**

Mais non, je en veux absolument pas ta mort voyons ! De plus c'est toi qui as insisté !! Et puis, j'aurais put (enfin pas vraiment, mais on dire que si) te répondre il y a une semaine…là j'aurais été sadique ^^

Quant au délai, il m'arrive de ne pas être très régulière, souvent j'ai un ou deux jours de retard pour un chapitre et le suivant non. Par contre au tout début de la fic, il fallait attendre…2-3 mois…et je suis gentille avec moi là !

Maintenait j'espère que j'aurais posté ce chapitre avant ton départ !

Big Bix !


	10. Aliéné dans sa liberté

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 9 : ****Aliéné dans sa liberté**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Le plus jeune des deux maintenant __habitués__ alla directement se placer à côté du maitre des lieux et souffla d'une voix pleine de larmes « Peter Petigrow » au moins, il avait __prévenu__ Patfood. Avec de la chance, il aurait __prévenu__ le dernier maraudeur à temps pour que celui-ci s'échappe à temps_.

Le lendemain matin de sa trahison, Harry se trouvait dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il regardait avec convoitise sa baguette négligemment déposée sur l'imposant meuble de la salle. Une pièce ancienne et unique taillée dans de l'ébène brut, et spécialement fabriquée pour Salazar Serpentard par un sorcier très réputé, sa griffe profondément marquée dans le bois. Voldemort lui avait promis de lui rendre sa baguette magique s'il lui dénonçait Peter. Le mage noir se délectait de l'impatience grandissante du petit sorcier qui ne supporterait plus la pression longtemps jouant négligemment avec sa propre baguette.

« **Chaton…**

**Harry. Je me prénomme Harry ! Je ne suis pas un petit animal de compagnie.**

**Chaton****, j'ai entendu dire que tu aspirais à la place d'élève-assistant de Raspoutine*. Est-ce exacte ****chaton**** ?**

**Comment le savez-vous ? Personne ****ne**** le sait, pas même mes parents ?**

**J'ai mes sources. D'excellentes sources quand elles se donnent la peine de faire leur travail correctement. Elles m'ont d'ailleurs informé que l'ordre du poulet grillé a formaté une attaque d'Azkaban. Ils espèrent t'y récupérer en même temps d'ailleurs… Je n'en ais pas l'utilité ces derniers temps, je vais donc les laisser la reprendre. L'état de certains prisonniers devrait suffire à dissuader certains de rejoindre mes opposants. Cependant, ce n'est pas le sujet dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi.**

**De quoi ****désirez**** vous me faire part ?**

**Sache que tu as du potentiel et une place tout à fait intéressante… En échange de ta collaboration, je pourrais assurer ton avenir dirons-nous.**

**Assurer mon avenir ?** » interrogea Harry, sceptique.

« **Vois-tu chaton, Séraphin* est une de mes ****connaissances**** qui pourrait mériter le titre d'ami, d'ami **_**proche**_**. Et mon avis compte beaucoup pour lui. On peut même aller jusqu'à considérer une lettre de recommandation de ma part comme une réponse positive de la sienne. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?**

**Et que devrais-je faire pour mériter une telle lettre de recommandation, signée de votre sceaux ?** » répondit positivement le brun aux yeux verts de façon indirecte au Lord.

Lord qui afficha dès lors un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres vermillons. Ce petit était tellement avide de réussite, tellement ambitieux.

« **Tu as accès à bon nombre d'information sur le ministère et sur les actions de mes opposants…**

**Tous**** les courriers sont surveillés, vous devez le savoir** », rajoutât-il sarcastique l'idée d'espionner ses propres parents ne l'enchantant guère.

« **Je le sais mais je ne vais pas te demander d'espionner pour moi, ****je**** veux que tu ****montes**** un dossier dans lequel tu ****répertories****toutes**** les informations, stratégies, nombre de sorciers, de moldus, de morts, de blessés, **_**et cetera**_** de toutes les batailles en parallèle d'une étude sur les actions du ministère et de la population sorcière. Tu devras aussi y annoter tes propres observations et déductions ****quant**** à l'intérêt d'un tel dossier et des résultats que tu y répertorieras. Penses-tu être en mesure de le faire ? **

**Si je le fais, vous me ****délivrez**** cette lettre ?**

**Si le dossier est bien mené, cela ****va**** de soi.**

**Quelles sont les contraintes temporelles ? sur quelle période dois-je ****travailler ****? Quand dois-je vous remettre le dossier et comment ? **

**Que de questions… Si tu en es capable ****recense**** toutes les descentes des aurors ou les raids de mangemorts depuis le début de la guerre sinon débute par celle d'aujourd'hui. Et pour ****me**** remettre le dossier, ****ce**** sera en main propre, la dernière bataille sera celle qui aura lieu le jour où tu recevras mon invitation tu sauras quand je requêterais ta présence auprès de moi.**

L'horloge du bureau sonna dix heures. Le Lord se leva et ouvrit la porte à Greyback qui venait chercher Harry pour le mener à la prison sorcière où était détenu Sirius, son parrain qu'il allait visiter quotidiennement. Il avait ordre de laisser le petit brun s'échapper avec le Black et de prévenir les mangemorts en factions de laisser la prison aux membres de l'ordre du Phénix mais de leur opposer une farouche résistance tout de même.

Depuis le début de ses visites, c'était la première fois que le loup-garou les laissait seuls, qu'il ne serait pas sur leur dos à surveiller les gestes et les paroles des deux prisonniers. Sirius ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur sa bonne étoile qu'il bénie en cinq minutes une bonne centaine de fois _ alors qu'il la maudissait un millier de fois au moment où il avait découvert qu'il avait été fait prisonnier et quand il avant comprit que son tendre et adorable filleul aussi seuls les idiots ne changeaient pas d'avis et Sirius Black n'en étais pas un !_ Harry ne risquait pas d'être pris comme otage ou bouclier lors d'un duel pendant leur fuite.

Il informa le jeune Potter des intentions de l'Ordre du Phoenix de les faire évader. Ce dernier simula l'étonnement et le soulagement à une perfection telle que l'animagus pourtant connu pour ses propres dons d'acteurs s'y mépris. Il étonna le sang pur en sortant sa baguette nouvellement récupérée et ouvrit la cellule de son parrain.

« **Mais…où ?...comment ? **

**Pendant que Greyback ****regardait**** ailleurs… Les jumeaux Weasley ont définitivement une mauvaise influence sur moi.** » mentit effrontément _ et à la perfection_ le jeune serpentard.

Peu de temps après, les deux bruns entendirent les échos d'un combat. Ils se précipitèrent dans cette direction, celle-ci menant vers la sortie. Ils virent Shackelbolt, un auror membre de l'ordre si Harry se souvenait bien, aux prises avec deux mangemorts de garde. Il avait été envoyé les chercher afin de les conduire en sureté à l'extérieur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un sortilège de stupéfixion le débarrassa d'un de ses adversaires. L'autre surpris par l'attaque baissa sa garde ce qui permit à l'auror d'en venir à bout relativement facilement.

Après deux longues heures de lutte acharnée _ tout du moins pour les armées de la 'lumière'_ les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et du ministère avaient repris le contrôle d'Azkaban contrôle qu'ils perdraient un an plus tard mais ils ne le savaient pas. Harry avait bien pris garde de se lancer un sort de mémoire, lui permettant de retenir toutes les informations accumulées durant ces deux heures et qui fonctionnerait encore deux autres heures, avant de s'effacer ou tout du moins d'être beaucoup plus floues le lendemain.

Et pendant que tous pleuraient, criaient, etc. de joie, pour leur liberté retrouvée, fêtaient cette dernière, lui se rendait compte qu'il venait de s'aliéner à cet être charismatique qu'était Lord Voldemort. Il participait cependant à la fête heureux de retrouver sa famille, ses amis, des êtres humains tout simplement, inconscient de la profondeur du gouffre dans lequel le Mage noir le maintiendrait.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

* Séraphin Théophane RASPOUTINE :

Fils de Grigori Efimovitch RASPOUTINE (personnage bien connue de l'histoire) et d'une sorcière russe lors d'une des nombreuses incartades de celui-ci. Né vers 1897 en Sibérie, il va hériter de son père son appétit féroce pour les relations charnelles bien que celui-ci n'aura jamais connaissance de sa filiation sa mère l'ayant rattaché au monde magique, se refusant à avorter de ce « bâtard » qui fera cependant la fierté de sa famille en même temps que son scandale. Séraphin se prend de passion pour les potions très jeune et devient très vite un grand maître.

Auteur d'ouvrages rares dont « _Potions des grands froids_ » recueil des potions qui nécessitent un « brassage à froid » dont il est pour la plupart l'instigateur, il est un potioniste très prolifique qui continue la recherche même après plusieurs prix qui lui assurent une retraite plus que confortable.

Son dernier projet repose sur une potion permettant aux hommes de tomber enceint d'un autre homme, l'idée l'ayant frappé peu après qu'il fut marié à une femme, avec laquelle il s'entend très bien et pour laquelle il a du respect et de l'affection (en privé) pour assurer une descendance à sa famille malgré sa franche préférence pour les hommes.

Ce personnage est fictif et inventé par mes soins. J'ai voulu lui donner un cadre légèrement réaliste et l'associé au célèbre Raspoutine. Au niveau des dates et du caractère du père, cela correspond donc, j'en ai profité.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bon, ce chapitre est en retard pour ma Slaavy mais il ne signifie pas que la fic n'est plus suspendue !! Je la reprendrais, la continuerais à partir du mois de juillet, durant lequel je serais _enfin_ disponible.

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse platement !!

Dans le prochain chapitre, on revient au présent et la réponse au contenue de la lettre de Draco !!

Ronce13

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸

NdB : une tite souris du nom de Yebbeka est passée rapidement par là pour les fautes ^^ j'espère que vous apprécierais mon exploit pendant mes révisions de partiels XD biyoux tout le monde :3

RAR

**Plumy:**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review

**Anne laure : **

Je suis désoléeeeeeee pour cette si longue attente!!

Et je suis très fière d'être la responsable d'une nuit agitée!! (ok je sors)

sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclaire un peu plus ou qu'il t'enlise dans les doutes!! Mouhahahahaha (ok je sors)

désolée de ne pas t'avoir servi un chapitre pour ton retour.., mais il est là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte non?

Prépa physique chimie science de l'ingénieur..,

BigBix

Ronce13

**Elmeo**

Heureusement que j'ai accès à internet quasi tout le temps!! imagine si en plus de ne plus avoir le temps d'écrire, je en pouvais pas poster quand je veux!!... OMG!!

Big Bix !!


	11. Le bal des Malfoys

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 10 : ****Le bal des Malfoys**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Si vous me le permettez, je vous conseille de relire le chapitre 5 : nouvelle déplaisante.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Et pendant que tous __pleuraient__, criaient, etc. de joie, pour leur liberté retrouvée, fêtaient cette dernière, lui se __rendait__ compte qu'il venait de __s'aliéner__ à cet être charismatique qu'était Lord Voldemort. Il participait cependant à la fête heureux de retrouver sa famille, ses amis, des êtres humains tout simplement, inconscient de la profondeur du gouffre dans lequel le Mage noir le __maintiendrait__._

« **Harry ! **

**Heu oui ? que veux-tu Dray ?**

**Que tu ****m'écoutes**** quand je te parle, ****serait**** un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?**

**Euh oui, que disais-tu alors ?**

**Que tu risquais de venir seul au bal de noël cette année.**

**Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**Ton grand-père qui ****t'accompagnait****tous**** les ans est décédé le mois dernier _je me répète_**

**Ha… Et comme ma mère n'est absolument pas ****désirée**** à une telle soirée, mon père va refuser tout net de m'y accompagner.**

**Oui, mais bon, là n'est pas le problème immédiat !**

**Dray ! ça fait …** », il regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux, « **52 minutes que nous sommes ****revenus**** de la grande salle… Enfin, personne n'est obligé de savoir que je me fais suivre par un psychologue moldu _aucun sorcier n'à accepté mon cas_ depuis près d'un an maintenant !**

**Oui, mais cela intéresse certaines personnes.**

**Draco, c'est déjà un exploit que le vieux fou n'est pas vendu la mèche à un prof _et dont indirectement à un élève qui aurait laissé trainer une oreille par là_ qui aurait conduit à pas mal de rumeurs.**

**Mais ce n'est qu'une lettre ****envoyée**** à mon père !**

**C'est une information qui ****peut**** potentiellement être ****utilisée**** dans cette guerre, le ministère se doit dans le but de protéger la population sorcière de surveiller et prendre note de chacun des courriers, même personnel.**

**Tu connais le discourt du première ministre par cœur ?**

**Excuse pour ne pas envoyer de lettre à mon père : les affaires des Potter ne regardent que les Potter pas le ministère ni Dumbledore !**

**Il y a bien des courriers non ****surveillés ****?**

**Oui, les lettres pour et de Gringotts. Les gobelins refusent que certaines informations soient connues sur leurs clients. Ils tiennent un bilan mensuel au ministère sur les importants débits irréguliers d'argent de leur client cependant.**

**Important débit irrégulier ? qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Aucune idée !**

**Bon, alors j'ai trouvé, je demande aux gobelins –moyennant finance- de transmettre ma lettre à mon paternel !**

…

**Personne n'en connaitra le contenue !**

**Si tu le ****dis****.**

**Je le dis _mais ne promet rien_ en attendant, j'ai sommeil alors vire de mon lit ! »**

Harry qui était étalé de tout son long en travers du couvre lit du blond se redressa lentement-juste pour le faire enrager !- et daigna rejoindre son dortoir. Mais arrivé là-bas, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un Théodore en tailleur sur son lit en pleine réflexion. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le 6eme année (qui n'était en fait plus jeune que de deux mois) releva la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« **Harry, j'ai un très gros problème…** » d'une toute petite voix

**Que se passe-t-il Théo ?**

**Tiens, lis !** »

Harry pris la lettre de son ami et commença à lire.

_Fils,_

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu entretiens une bonne entente avec l'héritier Malfoy, cela te __sera__ toujours utile par la suite. Je suis surpris d'apprendre que tes préférences vont aux hommes, cela pose effectivement un problème : ta sœur est fiancée et se mariera d__'ici deux ans__. Le contrat de mariage est déjà signé, ta sœur apprécie grandement mon futur gendre._

_Je __ne__ vois pas à qui je pourrais te fiancer, je me dois en plus de trouver un jeune homme d'une famille inférieure à la __nôtre__ puisque tu seras dans l'impossibilité d'offrir un héritier (ta sœur ne __pourra__ pas t'aider… à moins qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse d'un quelconque bellâtre, peu de chance elle est comme ta mère : vénale)_

_Je ferais de mon mieux pour te trouver quelqu'un de bien… cependant, il y a une possibilité pour que tu puisses te marier avec un autre d'une famille plus importante : un veuf avec enfant ou un frère de l'héritier. Puisque tu as __suivi__ la tradition des Notts, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème._

_Ton père._

« **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ****quant**** à cette tradition…**

**Les hommes Notts qui ne savent pas s'ils préfèrent les hommes ou les femmes, qui sont bi ou qui ****sont**** gay doivent rester vierge jusqu'à leur mariage… dans le cas où ils devraient prendre la place de « l'épouse »**

**Et si j'ai bien tout compris les deux zouaves qui nous servent d'ami ton offert une nuit 'torride' pour ton anniversaire qui a eu lieu il y a …moins d'une semaine.**

**Oui, et je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je dois soit épouser Draco soit Blaise soit me trouver un autre sorcier d'une famille moins importante que les Notts… Et honnêtement, je… j'aimerais bien être avec Dray …**

**Théo…., **gémit Harry dévasté par la stupidité de ses amis et surtout le fait qu'il pourrait les aider…mais à un prix qui était maintenant très –trop- élevé, **tu sais pourtant que Draco se doit d'avoir un héritier que tu es incapable de lui donner ! Même s'il ne serait pas contre t'épouser toi plutôt qu'une quelconque greluche, il ne peut avoir un bâtard !**

**Je le sais bien ! Mais j'ai fait des recherches ! et il existe une solution ! Raspoutine ! Il **

**Il n'a pas encore réussi !**

**Je sais mais si Draco m'épouse, on pourra donner des ****fonds****à**** ce brillant potioniste pour qu'il puisse terminer ce chef d'œuvre ! Et puis, tu veux être son élève, non ? avec toi à ses ****côtés****, je suis ****sûr**** qu'il réussira !**

Cette dernière phrase de l'héritier Nott se grava dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ce dernier ne vit pas son camarade sortir du dortoir pour aller dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait que de la nuit blanche qu'il passa à relire un dossier que seule deux personnes pouvaient ouvrir, lui et son futur destinataire.

Avec la bêtise de son meilleure ami, qu'il devait aider _ foutus restes de Griffondor et de la loyauté des serpentards entre eux _ il ne pouvait même plus se désister face au mage noir. Il allait être obligé de lui remettre ce dossier qui signait la fin de la guerre et la victoire des sorciers noirs. Indirectement, il menait aussi ses parents et les membres de sa famille à l'abattoir.

Ce dossier qu'il mettait au point depuis bientôt un an. Pour lequel il avait travailler dur avec Draco pour réussir le sort de _Fidelitas_ mais surtout pour désigner un tableau muet comme gardien du secret afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse apprendre par l'un les secrets et les informations de l'autre même sous veritaserum.

Ce dossier dont les observations qu'il avait lui-même annotées convergeaient toutes vers la même conclusion. Ce dossier de malheur… Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par le bruit d'un choc reconnaissable entre mille : celui du bec d'un hibou contre le bois. Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte de son dortoir. Un magnifique hibou grand duc était perché sur le support prévu à cet effet posé près des portes de chaque dortoir des serpentard.

N'ayant pas de fenêtre ouvrable, les cachots étant sous le lac, le fondateur avait mis au point un système qui reliait la volière à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il prit la lettre qui lui était adressée, donna quelques friandises à l'animal ainsi qu'un peu d'eau fraiche et retourna sur son lit.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, déplia la missive et la lut. Il s'agissait en fait de l'invitation au bal de Noël que les Malfoy tenaient chaque année. Pourtant Draco ne lui en avait parlé que tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il recevrait la sienne rapidement… Et pourquoi était-il le seul à en recevoir une ? Les années précédentes ses camarades de dortoirs recevaient leur invitation en même temps que lui.

On pouvait de suite enlever l'hypothèse que c'était les parents qui amenaient leurs enfants : tous les hommes devaient avoir une invitation pour entrer à partir du moment où ils avaient 11ans. Ils pouvaient inviter leur femmes et leur filles ou sœur mais pas leurs fils… Et cette écriture qui n'était pas celle de Lucius Malfoy.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Comme le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres… Voici un chapitre due à ma condition de migraineuse !

Ma slaavy, je crois que tu as décelé des traces de ton cadeau dans ce chapitre ).

Ronce13

Note de la beta : et vi je suis passée par ici XD et je repasserais surement par là … chapitre très intéressant en tout cas ^^ Biyoux :) Yebbeka

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

**Anne laure : **

Oui, un nouveau chapitre !

Bon, d'accord, il a mis le temps pour arriver… mais il est là !

J'espère que tu es de retour de ton voyage pour ce chapitre ci ! Mais ne te prive pas de tout relire ! et de me faire part si tu trouve des choses qui ne vont pas !

J'aime bien ta prof de français ! Mais si je l'écoutas, il ne resterais pas grand choses dans ma bibli.. des yaois, Lorenzzacio de musset, du Shaekespire, et plusieurs livres libertin ! Ha bah si en fait il en resterais pas mal...

BigBix

Ronce13

**Poochie !**

Saleté de foutue étudiante ne médecine qui est déjà en vacances pendant que moi ! Moi, je trime pour réussir à maintenir ma 2eme position dans ma classe prepa !grrrrrr

La suite, je l'écrirais rapidement en juillet ! Nah ! =P

Sinon, tu dois être contente il y a des dialogues dans ce chapitre ci ! Et soit un peu plus expansive dans tes reviews !

BigBix

Ronce13


	12. Le bal part1

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 11 : ****Le bal **

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_On pouvait de suite enlever l'hypothèse que c'était les parents qui amenaient leurs enfants : tous les hommes devaient avoir une invitation pour entrer à partir du moment où ils avaient 11ans. Ils pouvaient inviter leurs femmes et leurs filles ou sœur mais pas leurs fils… Et cette écriture qui n'était pas celle de Lucius Malfoy._

Il remontait la longue allée rectiligne depuis dix minutes maintenant; il venait de passer les grilles de fer forgé finement ouvragées. Il apercevait la fontaine, qui malgré le froid fonctionnait toujours grâce à un sortilège posé par les elfes de maisons. Enfin, il ne releva le regard sur le magnifique manoir au bout du chemin que lorsqu'il faillit se faire renverser par l'un des paons albinos qui peuplaient le jardin.

Il y était. Le manoir Malfoy en ce mois de décembre. Il avait son invitation serrée dans sa main droite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à actionner l'élégant gong sur la porte pour pouvoir entrer et se réchauffer, pour pouvoir participer à la fête. Il avait toujours adoré les bals de la famille Malfoy. Il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans ces réceptions.

Il inspira un grand coup, leva le bras, se saisit du lourd anneau d'étain massif, sculpté en forme de ronce, et frappa trois coups fermes. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un elfe de maison qu'il reconnut comme étant Dobby, l'elfe principal du Manoir. Ce dernier le conduisit dans une antichambre… enfin, dans une vaste salle que les propriétaires appelaient antichambre… humour de richissime noble.

La pièce était richement décorée. Des meubles de bois exotiques et chers remplissaient harmonieusement la pièce. Des toiles de maitres particulièrement coûteuses égayaient la salle de leurs profondes teintes sombres… Sans oublier les nombreux 'accessoires' en matériaux nobles et pierres précieuses. Harry en était là dans ses réflexions sur la décoration de l'antichambre quand Madame Malfoy arriva et le salua de façon très enthousiaste.

Elle punit aussi Dobby pour avoir osé emmener Harry ici plutôt que de le conduire directement dans le petit salon il n'était pas un simple invité mais aussi un ami de la famille. Cette démonstration de richesse et de puissance ne servait à rien sur lui. Mais pourquoi le petit salon et pas la salle de réception ? Tout simplement que Harry avait eu l'honneur d'être convié en avance pour partager un apéritif avec les invités les plus importants de la soirée.

**Entre Harry, tu es le premier à être arrivé**. Lui indiqua Madame Malfoy en le conduisant vers une porte du premier étage.

**Merci Madame Malfoy, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger**.

**Ne t'en ****fais**** pas Harry, Draco ****va**** être très heureux que tu sois arrivé si vite, il tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre**. Sourit-elle.

**Maman ! Cesse de ****m'insulter**** en me comparant à un vulgaire Griffondor ! Je suis un Malfoy, un Serpentard,..**

**Un vantard**. Rajouta Harry avant que son meilleur ami ne continue la très, très, longue liste de ses qualités.

Sur cette dernière réplique, le noble et distingué jeune homme sauta au cou du brun pour tenter de l'étrangler pendant que la mère les couvait d'un regard tendre. Et que le maitre des lieux riait à gorge déployé de la scène qui s'offrait devant lui : Son fils unique courant autour des meubles en essayant de se saisir du jeune brun qui pouvait être comparé à une anguille, il était insaisissable !

Les occupants de la pièce furent coupés par Dobby qui annonçait l'arrivé d'autres invités de la famille. Sur cette information, Harry se tendit, s'attendant à LE voir arriver : S'il devait y avoir un invité d'honneur, qui d'autre que lui pouvait l'être ? Entra alors dans le petit salon bleu un homme charismatique et de haute stature.

L'homme pénétra dans la salle et alla s'assoir dans un confortable fauteuil bleu nuit. L'elfe de maison lui servit immédiatement un verre de firewiskey 12 ans d'âge qu'il dégusta pendant quelques secondes avant de saluer ses hôtes, habitués à ses frasques.

**Fenrir, ****quelle**** surprise de te voir ici alors que tu es ****recherché**** par tout les aurors du pays.**

**La cave des Malfoy me manquait, Lucius.**

**Les garçons, si vous alliez vous promener dans la roserais sud, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, non ?** demanda poliment la maitresse de maison aux deux adolescents.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Deux ombres se déplaçaient dans le jardin envahi d'oiseaux majestueux. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un massif floral très odorant. Elles restèrent statiques un bon moment avant que l'une ne se décide à prendre la parole.

**Mais que se passe-t-il ?**

**Je n'en sais rien Dray, mais je suppose que la venue d'un mangemort déclaré et recherché par les autorités du pays, signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres manigance quelque chose et qu'il a besoin de tes parents.**

**Mais ma mère n'est pas une mangemorte ! elle soutient le Lord mais n'a pas été marquée.**

**Mais elle a été mise au courant puisqu'elle a été très prompte à nous écarter de la discussion… **

**Harry, pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu es plus pale que d'habitude ?**

**Parce que je le suis ?**

Soudain, une musique douce retenti dans les terres du manoir. Informant les être vivants du début de la fête. La soirée s'annonçait magnifique, mais en même temps, un doute planait dans l'esprit du brun.

**Allons-y Harry, ça va commencer.**

**Oui, je te suis.**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Sublime. Majestueux. Grandiose. Voilà les trois adjectifs qui décrivaient la salle de bal. Celle-ci était dans les tons de beige très chaleureux, les meubles en bois sombre et couteux apportaient une touche non négligeable de luxe. Les tables recouvertes de nappes brodées de fils d'ors et de dentelles sobres, pliaient sous le poids des mets abondamment servis.

Le couple dansait une valse au milieu de la piste. Vite rejoint par beaucoup d'invités. La soirée était bien avancée et l'alcool coulait de façon modérée, enfin la qualité de celui-ci faisait qu'on le dégustait plus qu'on l'engloutissait. Les invités étaient somptueusement habillés. Le couple Malfoy revêtaient des tuniques bleues nuit coupées par les plus grands tailleurs d'Europe.

Draco, portait une robe de sorcier gris perle qui sublimait ses yeux. Théodore qu'ils avaient croisé en rentrant des jardins avait laissé le blond sans voix dans sa tenue saphir. Et Blaise… Blaise avait mis un costume tailler dans la mode moldu, par un couturier français dans un tissus souple vert lime, sur une chemise en soie noire.

Harry avait revêtu sa plus belle robe de sorcier. Elle était verte émeraude, plus sombre que ses yeux et avait tendance à absorber la lumière. En dessous, il portait une tenue blanche qui faisait contraste avec le tissu sombre et sa peau hâlée.

A la surprise de tous, Pansy Parkinson, qui s'était réveillée peux de temps avant les vacances scolaires, ne portait pas une de ses sempiternelles robe rose. Elle était habillée d'une toilette prune qui lui donnait un teint resplendissant… au contraire du rose bonbon qui lui donnait l'air maladif.

-**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs**. Demanda l'attention Lucius Malfoy. **Il me semble que l'un de nos invités retardataires vient d'arriver.**

Sur ces mots, l'intégralité des invités présents se tournèrent vers les grandes portes. Il était là, somptueux dans sa robe à coupe droite rouge sang. Le dos droit, le menton relever, le regard fier. Il avança d'une démarche sûre vers les Malfoy. Et il leur présenta ses excuses pour son retard. Puis son regard se tourna vers Harry et il s'avança vers lui.

Et Harry était fier, très fier ! Car malgré tout, son père avait une classe folle ! Et il avait décidé de venir tout de même à cette soirée pleine de mangemorts non déclarés et cela, juste pour pouvoir le protéger lui, son unique fils. Il avait chaud. Il était heureux. Et il le fit savoir d'un grand sourire qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa libération.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

… _Pas de mouvement de foule... c'est bon, ils ont l'air d'être loin, je peux annoncer la bonne nouvelle? Il semblerait, alors_; nous sommes en JUILLET! donc mes fics ne sont plus suspendues! Et s'il y en a qui osent dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt, la prochaine fois (puisque je passe en 2eme année de prépa, donc je devrais encore mettre mes fics en suspend d'ici début septembre) je en posterais pas du tout avant le 1er juillet, voir après! Na!

Ronce13

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°" Note de la beta "°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Nanana nanèreeee nanana nanèreeee …. Yebbeka fait une tite pirouette sur elle-même et continue de danser …. Nanana nanèreeeee nanana nanèreeeee ….

Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? J'ai ma place rien qu'à moi …. Comment ça j'arrête pas de m'en réjouir ? Ben faut bien que je le fasse sinon personne ne le fera pour moi XD

Bon alors ce chapitre magnifiquement corrigé par mes soins …. Bon non là j'exagère XD Donc je reprends …. Bon alors ce chapitre que j'ai corrigé …. ^^ … a failli ne pas voir le jour …. Et là j'entends des comments etc. … ben oui notre chère Ronron (oh un chat … ah non c'est pas Pattenrond le responsable XD) a eu en plein milieu une panne d'inspi …. Yebbeka à la rescousse ? Euhhh je sais pas trop si ce fut le cas XD mais j'ai néanmoins proposé les séparations de paragraphe …. ben oui ça peut tout changé XD et déjà c'est plus digeste pour nos petits nyeux ^^ Et au final Ronron a réussi à nous pondre la fin de ce chapitre XD

… Allez je vous laisse aux reviews … parce qu'il faut bien que je m'arrete XD

Biyoux

Yebbeka

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

**Poochie !**

… dois-je grogner ou pas ? Parce que me dire de me dépêcher juste parce que tu as ENFIN lu et reviewer les fics de ta meilleure amie, je trouve ça gros ! è_é

Je sens que je vais devoir remettre ton unité centrale à jour ! tu commence à dérivé de ton rôle pricipal.

BigBix

Ronce13


	13. le bal part2

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 12 : ****Le bal **

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Et Harry était fier, très fier ! Car malgré tout, son père avait une classe folle ! Et il avait décidé de venir tout de même à cette soirée pleine de mangemorts non déclarés et cela, juste pour pouvoir le protéger lui, son unique fils. Il avait chaud. Il était heureux. Et il le fit savoir d'un grand sourire qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa libération._

Harry se précipita vers celui qu'il attendait le moins à cette réception : son père marié à une sang de bourbe, selon la grande majorité des invités. Et il acceptait d'aller à l'encontre de ses principes chevaleresques pour le savoir accompagné et un minimum en sécurité !

**Bonsoir pa…père, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ce soir !**

**Bien, et toi ? Tu ****t'amuses**** bien ? **

**Oui !**

Il attendit quelques instants, pris une coupe de champagne pour son père, la lui tendit, et pendant qu'ils trinquèrent, le fils reprit la parole, dans un chuchotement.

**Je suis heureux de te voir ici, rien que pour moi…**

**Ta mère m'a flanqué à la porte à coup de nimbus 2000 je ne pouvais pas risquer ****d'abimer**** un tel balais !**

**Tu as toujours eu un humour pourri papa…** sourit le plus jeune.

**Hey ! je ne te permets pas de m'insulter comme ça ! Avorton. **S'offusqua faussement le père

**Tiens****, ça faisait longtemps celle la.**

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes qui ressassaient les bons souvenirs de l'enfance d'Harry, avant qu'il ne soit réparti à Serpentard et que James soit un parfait imbécile durant plus de cinq années. Il avait cru perdre son fils quand ce dernier avait été fait prisonnier par Voldemort. Et le pire, après le fait qu'il était impuissant, fut de savoir qu'ils s'étaient quittés en froid.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'épisode de l'évasion d'Azkaban, avec Sirius et Harry en 'congé' pour se réadapter à la non-séquestration et surtout pour le premier à 'ne pas courir partout sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire pendant siiiiiiiiiiiii longtemps'. Ils avaient crevé l'abcès, et construisaient de nouvelles bases.

Et jamais Harry n'avait pu penser que la présence de son père lui manquait autant. Cela lui pesait depuis la rentrée, son père lui avait reproché durant l'été de retomber dans sa rébellion et dans ses crises de nerfs incessantes. Alors qu'il avait été si agréable a vivre pendant le mois qui avait suivi sa libération. Ils n'avaient pas compris comment leur fils pouvait être si froid envers eux du jour au lendemain.

Sa mère avait cru à des séquelles de son emprisonnement. Presque l'avait espéré. Ils avaient alors pris contact avec des psychomages, mais aucun n'avait voulu prendre le cas de leur fils. Ils s'étaient alors tournés vers le monde moldu. Et ils avaient trouvé. Et le psychiatre leur avait expliqué qu'Harry ne faisait que se protéger, qu'il se repliait sur lui-même pour moins souffrir, pour passer outre les épreuves que sa séquestration avait marqué en lui.

Mais voir son fils heureux et à l'aise en société était tout ce que James demandait. Voir son fils se relever et garder la tête haute. Retourner à ses études malgré une année mouvementée et ressortir premier (ex-aequo) de l'année l'emplissait d'une fierté qu'il avait laissée déborder. A la plus grande surprise de son fils.

Il s'était fait une raison, son fils ne serait jamais un pur griffondor. Il serait un serpentard, mais pas un vil et fiel. Un homme fier et digne, voilà comment il avait vu son fils le jour où il était reparti à Poudlard, leur lançant un « **aux prochaines vacances** » sur le seuil de la maison avant de monter dans le magicobus.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée et James voulait rentrer ! Certes, la réception avait été agréable, la présence de son fils en particulier. Ce dernier avait délaissé ses amis pour rester à ses cotés. Mais ce n'étais pas du tout son genre que de laisser sa femme seule chez eux. Il se tourna donc vers son fils pour lui demander s'il désirait rentrer priant Merlin pour qu'il réponde positivement.

Ce furent ses, encore bon, réflexes d'attrapeur qui évitèrent la chute de la … combientième ?... flûte de champagne d'Harry. Ce dernier avait une expression assez peu commune sur son visage. Il avait la même que lui quand il avait rencontré Lilly. Trop choqué par les sentiments de son fils, et surtout parce que ce dernier les laissait filtrer, il ne regarda pas qui avait provoque un tel changement chez son vis-à-vis.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un invité se présenta à eux qu'il revint à lui. Il se tourna vers ce dernier et le salua, comme son père le lui avait appris, comme tout sang pur se doit de savoir saluer. L'homme était d'une demi-tête plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui accaparaient l'attention. Deux gouffres sombres et profonds dans lesquels on se perdait vite.

Il attendit pour que son fils l'imite et présente ses respects à l'inconnu, mais celui-ci semblait être ailleurs. Il allait pour le secouer un peu, quand il remarqua les rougeurs aux joues de son héritier. Dire qu'il le prenait pour un être asexué. Il s'était bien trompé, son fils était juste homosexuel… Bon, adieu le rêve de petits enfants qui reprendraient le flambeau _ eux au moins_ des maraudeurs.

Quand il quitta le manoir Malfoy, il se remémora sa réaction. Sa femme serait fière de lui, il avait réfléchi avant de crier. Il était tolérant. Mais c'étais dur de voir certains rêves partir si vite et brutalement en fumée. Enfin, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son fils une fois encore. Il ne survivrait pas une seconde séparation. Et il aimait trop son fils pour cela.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Pendant dix minutes, son père avait discuté cordialement avec Lord Voldemort. Il aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été si délicate. Entre son père qui risquait de se faire purement et simplement assassiner sous ses yeux et lui qui devait remettre un dossier très important à cet homme. Et sans que son père le sache.

Morgane avait semblé être avec lui, semblé : son père l'avait laissé seul mais avait mal interprété son silence. Enfin, il était heureux d'apprendre que son père l'acceptait comme il était maintenant. Mais de l'avoir confié à un inconnu pour le reste de la soirée, enfin, pas pour lui mais pour son père, était quelque peu… déstabilisant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurai-t-il un charme assez fort pour faire tourner la tête du patriarche Potter ?

Ou bien avait-il seulement assez confiance en lui ? Ou en la famille Malfoy pour empêcher tout scandale chez elle ? Trop de questions avec le cerveau trop plein d'alcool.

**Que dirais-tu d'aller sur le balcon ?**

**Je dois donc comprendre : on va au balcon, il y aura moins de témoins pour nos affaires.**

Le Lord souleva un sourcil parfaitement taillé au sous entendus que pouvait laisser entendre cette phrase. Il se contenta de sourire et d'indiquer le chemin à son cavalier depuis que le père de ce dernier lui avait confié son fils pour le reste de la soirée.

**Je suppose que tu sais ce que j'attends de toi maintenant ?**

**Oui.**

Et le plus petit sortit un fin dossier de sous sa robe. Il le tendit au Lord, lui expliquant qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour l'ouvrir.

**Un mot de passe, cela se trouve facilement, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus sécurisé.**

**Un banal mot de passe oui.**

**Et le tiens ne l'est pas ? Quel est-il alors ?**

**Je ne sais pas comment cela se prononce.**

**Et comment veux-tu que j'ai accès à ces donnés si tu ne connais pas toi-même le mot de passe que tu as mis en place ?** s'énerva le seigneur, une main tremblant à l'envie de prendre sa baguette.

**Il faut le prononcer en fourchelangue. Vous êtres le dernier à parler cette dernière, il n'y a donc aucun risque de fuite. A moins que je ne me mette à parler**.

**Vraiment ? **se calma t il aussitôt**. Et comment as-tu réussi cela ? **demanda-t-il, intéressé**.**

**Une encre spéciale, de mon cru. Avec quelques goutes de mon sang et une potion pour me permettre d'avoir accès à ****ce****dossier et seulement les fourchelanges avec le mot de passes : Victoire.**

Lord Voldemort sourit de façon hautaine en entendant la clé du jeune sorcier. Vraiment, il était intelligent. Très intelligent. Il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il désirait qu'il trouve dans ce dossier.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Voilà ! Enfin ! Je l'ai fini ! Et le retour de notre LOOOOOOOORD ! *ç*

Bon, je suis mourut et je dois faire les RAR, donc ciao bye bye !

Et surtout bonne lecture ^^

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°" Note de la beta "°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Aaaaah mais il l'a vraiment donné Oo nooon pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde de brute ? XD

En tout cas tu étais bien pressée … tu as mis pas mal de fautes mdr !

Bon alors voyons voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite …

Tete de serpent … qui est beau Oo (ça change XD) … se penche vers le brun pour le remercier de son service …... et lui lèche la figure comme le fait si bien un chien ….

c'est pas une bonne suite ?

Ah je sais XD j'ai une autre idée ^^

On voit James, chez lui dans les bras de sa femme, tourmenté par la vision du mage noir … et pour se changer les idées profite de la nuit avec sa femme … sauf qu'il pense aux yeux sombres quand il arrive à la fin de l'acte !

Muhahahhaha …... Non plus ? C'est pas convenable ? Rooooh mais ça serait drôle ! Muhahahaha

Bon allez ! À peluche les gens !

Yebbeka

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

**Poochie !**

Enfin! tu viens de finir un chapitre posté il y a 6 jours! et la suite? le vendredi suivant sa mise en ligne!

L'unité centrale vas bien... mais oui! je crois qu'il vas falloir faire une mise à neuf des cases 'français', 'touche clavier d'ordi' et 'mon maitre est Ronce13'. peut être aussi la case patience...

Personne ne pensait que c'était James Potter! je suis fière de moi!

BigBix

Ronce13

**anne laure**

Oui, le chapitre est là! Très belle dans le manoir Malfoy. Les Potter ne font jamais rien comme les autres! ils on même pas assorti! Mais ZE invité est présent! Mylord est là! comment as-tu trouvé son arrivé?

Ayé? tu as tout fini? tu vas pouvoir te concentrée sur tes vacances? Toutes mes félicitation! et repose toi bien! et review moi beaucoup, surtout review moi! ;)

Tu veux que j'arrête de poster de façon régulière mes chapitre? tu veux que je ne poste qu'une fois par mois? =D( "un chapitre _ _ au moi_s" sont tes propres mots (retouchés par mes soins ;))

Bonnes vacances à toi aussi!

BigBix

Ronce13

**nounou**

Merci pour ta review

Bix

Ronce13


	14. Le bal part3

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 13 : ****Le bal **

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_Lord Voldemort sourit de façon hautaine en entendant la clé du jeune sorcier. Vraiment, il était intelligent. Très intelligent. Il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il désirait qu'il trouve dans ce dossier._

Plusieurs invités les rejoignirent sur le balcon, et de fait rendaient leur discussion moins personnelle, pouvant être écoutée par tout le monde. Cet état de fait incommodait le seigneur des ténèbres. Premièrement parce qu'il était venu au bal sous une autre identité. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il voulait approfondir sa conversation sur le dossier avec le jeune Potter, et le dossier était confidentiel.

Il fit alors rentrer son cavalier à l'intérieur du manoir. Le Lord lui tendit galamment sa main et le conduisit sur la piste de danse. Il enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Harry et prit sa main gauche de sa droite. Il menait le jeune sorcier au rythme de la valse. Ainsi rapproché, le seigneur des ténèbres put interroger son partenaire sans que cela parut étrange aux autres convives.

**Où t'amènent les résultats du dossier ?**

**Vous ne le lirez pas ?**

**Si, bien ****sûr**** mais je souhaite t'entendre faire le bilan.**

**D'accord, et bien premièrement, l'Ordre du Phénix use des mêmes stratégies constamment. En ****fonction**** du lieu de l'attaque et de la population visée par les mangemorts, elle met en place telle ou telle formation. Quand le ministère lance des descentes d'aurors, par contre, c'est celui qui dirige qui met en place la stratégie d'attaque. **

**Et pourquoi avoir ****choisi**** 'victoire' comme mot de passe ?**

**Parce qu'une fois que vous aurez lu ce dossier, vous vous rendrez compte immédiatement que l'une de vos ****stratégies**** est particulièrement efficace contre l'Ordre et le ministère.**

Satisfait du compte rendu du jeune sorcier, il arrêta son interrogatoire et continua de danser. Après tout, pourquoi se priver des festivités ?

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**James ? Mais que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ? Et où est Harry?**

**Lilly…**Il serra sa femme dans ses bras de façons possessive et amoureuse.

**Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

**Juste que cette soirée fut éprouvante pour le pauvre griffondor dans la fosse aux vipères que j'étais. Malgré la merveilleuse compagnie ****qu'était**** notre fils !**

**James ! **son dépité.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

La soirée était grandiose. Tout se déroulait parfaitement selon les espérances des maitres de maison. Bon, presque tout, James Potter avait réussi à s'insérer dans leur organisation… Mais le facteur griffondor avait été pris en compte par le couple Malfoy. Donc, le résultat était moins catastrophique que prévu. Surtout que pour une fois le chef de la famille Potter avait réfléchi et n'avais pas amené sa sang-de-bourbe de femme.

Cependant, le couple n'en menait pas large. Greyback les avait informés du désir de leur maitre d'être présent à leur réception. Evidement, il était inconsidéré de refuser. C'était même un honneur que d'accueillir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à leur bal ! Mais, Harry était aussi l'un de leurs invités. Et le maitre l'avait fait prisonnier il n'y a pas si longtemps. Une année de liberté n'était pas assez long après quelques mois d'emprisonnement.

De toute façon, ils n'y pouvaient plus rien maintenant. Demander au jeune Potter de rentrer chez lui après l'avoir si chaleureusement accueilli l'aurait intrigué. Ou pire, l'aurait insulté.

Enfin, bon, ils se devaient d'ouvrir la piste de danse. Puis le buffet servi par les elfes de maison. Et passer du temps avec tous ces hypocrites du ministère. Et tous ces envieux collègues mangemorts. Heureusement que seul les 'proches' avaient connaissance de la veillée. Qu'ils avaient hâte d'y être. Et en même temps, de ne pas la faire. Car le maitre y était bien évidement convié, tout comme Harry.

**Chéri.**

**Oui Narcissa ?**

**Ne ****serait****-ce pas le maitre qui se dirige vers les balcons ?**

**Si, c'est bien le seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi ?**

**Miss Bulstrode, votre toilette vous va à ravir. Il me semble d'ailleurs que la famille Goyle vous cherchait.**

**Merci madame Malfoy, je ne me perdrais pas en compliment sur votre robe, celle-ci fait pâle figure face à votre beauté.**

**Très bien élevée cette jeune fille.**

**Oui, tu as raison, Lucius. Mais ****n'était****-ce pas Harry qui accompagnait notre maitre ?**

**Si, ****c'était**** bien lui…**

Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. Mais pourquoi Harry intéressait-il donc autant leur maitre ? D'accord, il était puissant, intelligent, bien élevé, et d'autre qualité requises pour être un ami de la famille Malfoy. Ou bien était-il la nouvelle _proie_ de leur maitre ? Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être bénéfique au jeune sorcier.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

A Godrics Hollow, un groupuscule de cinq adultes était confortablement installé dans le salon ocre. La cheminée éclairait et chauffait la pièce de son feu ronflant. Le couple Potter présidait l'assemblée de leur canapé en cuir brun. James avait réquisitionné la présence du reste des maraudeurs… Bon, en fait il n'avait réellement besoin que de Sirius, mais ce dernier vivant avec Remus, il aurait été bien impoli de ne pas inviter le loup-garou. Et enfin, l'occasion de réunir les maraudeurs était trop belle pour la manquer, d'où la présence de Petter.

**Ne devais-tu pas être au bal de noël des Malfoy ?**

**Si Petter, mais j'ai une nouvelle trop importante à vous annoncer. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre !**

**Et pour Harry ?**

**Sirius enfin ! Harry est proche des Malfoy, ils ne risqueraient pas de lui faire du tord !** Ne put s'empêcher de cracher Lilly en pensant à cette famille d'aristocrates. Bien qu'elle leur soit reconnaissante de prendre soin de son fils.

**Mouais. Tu a raison Lilly.**

**Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très important ****sur**** mon fils ! Et j'aurais besoin de toi Sirius pour l'aider et ****l'accompagner**** dans son développement.**

**Heu… James ? tu es ****sûr**** d'aller bien ? Parce que je connais un excellent médicomage qui…**

**Harry est gay !**

**Fait des … QUOI ?**

**Comment ? **(Remus)

**James tu es ****sûr ****? **(Petter)

… (Lilly)

**Enfin, tout ce qui compte, c'est que notre fils ****a**** très bon goût ! Moi qui désespérais de ne pas le voir ****ramener**** de fille à la maison ! en fait…**

**Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien compris. **

**Sirius, voyons ! Enfin, James tu es ****sûr****, vraiment ****sûr**** de ce que tu ****avances ****? Parce que ce que tu nous ****demandes**** peut avoir des effets négatifs sur Harry si ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Remus, la voix de la sagesse. **Plaisanta Petter que la nouvelle avait plus que pris de court.

Soudain, Lilly se leva et courut jusqu'à l'étage. Plus pâle que d'habitude.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Cela m'étonne de Lilly d'avoir ****agi**** de cette façon.**

**Moi aussi, mais en même temps, elle ****a****donné**** à Harry tellement !**

**Mais ne pas pouvoir connaitre les ****plaisirs**** des caresses de celui que ****l'on**** aime, de ne pas pouvoir les lui rendre.**

**Hum hum.**

**De ne pas pouvoir recouvrir le corps aimé de baiser, de recevoir la même attention.**

**Tu as raison Remus.**

**Il ne pourra pas profiter de la douce étreinte de son amant pendant l'acte…**

**Tu le fais exprès pour me chauffer ou quoi ?**

Effectivement le sang pur était plus qu'émoustillé par les paroles de son compagnon. Il arborait une fière érection, qui lui était douloureuse. Et lorsque le loup garou le regarda d'un regard ingénue avec une petite mou innocente sur les lèvres, il ne résista pas et mit en pratique tout ce que le châtain avait laissé sous entendre sur son filleul.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bon, premièrement, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster un chapitre la semaine précédente, je suis partie en catastrophe chez ma mère (et j'ai laissé mon ordi chez mon père -_-') mais j'ai fais les brouillons de ce chapitre (que j'ai laissé chez ma mère -_-') et maintenant, j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre ! (en retard -_-')

Deuxièmement, je m'excuse, mais je n'ai vraiment plus de créativité ces temps-ci…

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°" Note de la beta "°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Allez Ronron ! Courage ! ça va revenir !

Ce bal traine en longueur dis donc mdr va-t-il se terminer un jour ? ^^ va-t-il y avoir des scènes avec ce cher voldychou et harrynours ? XD

N'empêche je suis contente ^^ c'est pas trop ma faute le retard ^^ ma semaine de vacance n'a rien changé au fait que tu aies oublié ton ordi et le toutim muhahahaha argh … kof kof

Allez biyoux ^^

Yebbeka

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

**nounou**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

BigBix

Ronce13

**Anne Laure**

Heuuuuuu… Non, je ne joue pas avec ma vie (en totu cas, pas consciemment…) Et pour info, je cours vite ET longtemps ^-^ (vive le 23 de perf au bac d'endurance : obligé d'aller voir sur le barème des mecs pour avoir une idée de ma note -_-')

Oui ! Mylord ! Mais bon, il faut comprendre un minimum le patriarche Potter : son fils de ne lui a jamais ramené de fille à la maison (au manoir) et n'a jamais montrer ses émotions en public aussi ouvertement ! (particulièrement depuis son emprisonnement chez Mylord !)

LE double sens ! Mais non, le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite ! et il ne sera pas là avant un bon moment ! Explications au prochain chapitre avec la réaction de Lilly face à La révélation.

Moi, en tout cas je le suis : un tamagochi, ça mange ? ôO et du surimi en plus ? Et tu as l'explication du pourquoi un tel mot de passe. Ps : j'aime bien ton rire sadique par contre ^^  
enfin belle parie quoi! :p

Aaaaaaaah ! C'est bien si tu arrive à te détendre alors !

euuuuuuuuuuh… je me répète, je cours vite et longtemps ! =D De plus, tu n'as pas mon adresse postale niark niark niark ! Donc, il ne sert à rien de sortir ta tronçonneuse (si ce n'est pour l'ambiance ou pour découper des arbres, tailler les massifs de tuilas de ton jardins, voir ceux des voisins pour te faire un peu d'argent pour m'offrir un cadeau… bon, ok je sors) même si elle est très belle et qu'elle fait beaucoup de bruit !

Bisous !

Ronce13


	15. Le bal part4

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 13 : ****Le bal **

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

_**Mais n'étais-ce pas Harry qui accompagnait notre maitre ?**_

_**Si, c'étais bien lui…**_

_Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. Mais pourquoi Harry intéressait-il donc autant leur maitre ? D'accord, il était puissant, intelligent, bien élevé, et d'autre qualité requises pour être un ami de la famille Malfoy. Ou bien était-il la nouvelle proie de leur maitre ? Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas sur d'être bénéfique au jeune sorcier._

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Blaise retrouva enfin, ses amis. Après _ selon lui_ d'innombrables valses qui l'avaient épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement, le métis retrouva Draco et son cavalier. Ces derniers étant appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur face aux baies vitrées donnant sur les balcons, il avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir les rejoindre.

« **Salut vous deux, ça vas ?** salua-t-il ses amis tout en attrapant une flûte de champagne.

**Bien Blaise, et toi ? Tu as réussi à avoir l'adresse de tous les héritiers ayant du charme ou une belle poitrine ?**

**Théo… ne suis-je qu'un invétéré dragueur pour toi ? ne vaus-je pas plus ? **

**Non, **répondit-il franchement au métisse,** Dray, tu me semble bien soucieux depuis un moment… que se passe-t-il ?**

**Hum ? rien, rien de particulier…**il continua cependant sa phrase avec un sourire qui ne dit rien qui vaille pour Blaise**, sauf que mon cher notre célibataire préféré viens de se faire mètre le grappin dessus… »**

A ces mots, Théodore parus surpris, et Blaise se retourna si vite que ses os parurent se fracturé sous la violence du mouvement, dans la direction du regard du blond. Effectivement, Harry dansait dans les bras d'un _ il devait l'avoué_ très bel homme. Lui qui voulait tenter de séduire l'héritier des Potter, il venait de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied oui, il aimait bien les proverbes moldu, surtout que ça allait à merveille avec sa tenue dans l'instant. Il se retourna dans un soupir vers ses deux camarades de Poudlard, ne pouvant décemment plus les appeler amis à la vue de leur sourires moqueurs.

**Vous le connaissez le bellâtre ?**

**Oui, il s'appelle Harry Potter, et il est dans notre dortoir Blaise…**

**Dray ! Je ne parlais pas de lui mais de son cavalier** ! répondis après un moment de suspend le métisse sous les gloussements du sixième année.

**Non, jamais vu par le passer et toi Dray **? se repris le plus jeune, les joue toujours rouges de son rire contenue.

**Non, plus**. Mentit ce dernier ayant parfaitement reconnus le Seigneur des Ténèbres et craignant un peu pour son meilleur ami.

**Pourtant il est un des invités de tes parent**… **ne devrait tu donc pas en avoir au moins parlé ?**

**Certainement, mais si j'en ais entendu parler, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré… C'est peut être le bon moment non ? **Tout en disant cela, il s'était mis en route vers la piste de danse, Théo à son bras.

Ils atteignirent le couple en quelques enjambées et le blond les apostropha courtoisement sous prétexte de s'enquérir de leurs impressions sur la soirée. Harry sursauta en entendant son ami lui parler. L'ainé se tourna vers le fils des maitres des lieux et répondit charmeur que le bal était une véritable réussite.

Blaise qui s'était fait distancé par le couple que formaient ses amis, les rejoignit et questionna le petit brun sur son cavalier. Il ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil de ce dernier devant son manque de savoir vivre et de courtoisie. Pris de court, Harry répondit ce que le lord avait raconté à son père plus tôt dans la soirée.

**Ah, euh, oui, je vous vous présente Vladimir Petrovsk. C'est un homme d'affaire russe qui souhaite s'étendre en Angleterre**. Finit-il par déclarer.

**Lord Petrovsk… je me souviens, mon père et vous êtes sur une affaire en Russie en ce moment me trompes-je ?** questionna le blond.

**Du tout, vous avez parfaitement raison nous le somme.** **Cependant, je me demande ce que vous savez de nos contrats…**

**Presque rien, juste qu'ils peuvent êtres rentables et que vous êtes son meilleur associé. Cependant, au vus de la distance qui vous séparent, je n'avais jamais eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer.**

**Harry, tu m'accordes cette danse, s'il te plait ? **Blaise rajouta face à l'hésitation du brun**, puisque ton cavalier et notre préfet préféré discutent affaire, ils n'en seront pas dérangés.**

**Oui, pourquoi pas… **répondit-il tout en questionnant le Lord du regard. Puis, ne se confrontant, à aucun avis contraire, il accepta plus franchement.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent un peu de leurs amis pour rejoindre les autres danseurs sur la piste. Draco demanda alors à Théodore d'aller leur chercher des coupes de champagne, enfin, l'équivalent sorcier du champagne. Comprenant le désir de son ami de parler seul avec cet homme, il partit avec un sourire vers le buffet demander les verres d'alcool à un elfe de maison.

Quand il revint, son cavalier discutait tranquillement avec Blaise près de la piste de danse où Harry dansait de nouveau avec le Lord. L'héritier des Malfoy semblait un peu pâle, mais cela pouvait être en parti dû à l'éclairage des bougies. Un elfe qui le suivait ajouta discrètement deux verres, en apercevant les danseurs revenir, sous l'œil approbateur de Théodore.

**A notre rencontre !** décréta le lord en levant son verre en direction des trois autres adolescents.

**Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois !** rajouta Harry, avant de reprendre, l'ai un peu alarmé, **ha, si, si si, c'est la première fois.**

A cette déclaration, le blond avait un peu pali puis avec humour, il rajouta que son ami devait avoir quelques verres de trop dans le nez ou qu'il était totalement sous le charme du _pseudo_-russe. Ce à quoi les autres sauf le concerné rirent de bon cœur.

Ils furent cependant coupé lorsque le chef de la famille Malfoy pris la parole pour faire un discourt :

« Mesdames**, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je souhaiterais porter un toast à chacun d'entre nous pour le travail accomplis cette année dans le monde de la magie. Cela fut pour certain plus laborieux que d'autre, mais dans l'ensemble, nous pouvons être fière de nous, et de nos réussites ! Bravo !** »

Une vague approbatrice d'applaudissement se fit entendre quelques minutes la boisson ayant altéré certains esprits et donc la retenue de la majorité.

« **Je souhaiterais aussi ajouter que c'est avec fierté que mon fils est désormais officiellement fiancé à…**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour ces vacances, je n'ais pas été très inspirée et un peu tiraillée de tout les côtés …

Et oui, cette fin est superbement sadique, je l'avoue.

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'ai pas le courrage de répondre aux reviews ces derniers temps... Alors que vous prenez le temps de m'en laisser, je n'arrive pas à trouver celui de vous répondre et pourtant! ce quelles me font plaisir!


	16. Révélation ou nouveau mystère?

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 14 : Révélation... ou nouveau mystère?**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜_._

_« __**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je souhaiterais porter un toast à chacun d'entre nous pour le travail accomplis cette année dans le monde de la magie. Cela fut pour certain plus laborieux que d'autre, mais dans l'ensemble, nous pouvons être fière de nous, et de nos réussites ! Bravo !**__ »_

_Une vague approbatrice d'applaudissement se fit entendre quelques minutes la boisson ayant altéré certains esprits et donc la retenue de la majorité._

_« __**Je souhaiterais aussi ajouter que c'est avec fierté que mon fils est désormais officiellement fiancé à…**_

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Harry gloussait. C'était la seule information que Théodore avait retenue de la soirée. Et en plus il était tactile très tactile. Il n'avait pas quitté l'invité russe de toute la soirée et était dans ses bras, confortablement alangui contre son flan et il _gloussait_. Et cela semblait amuser le russe. Et personne ne disait rien !

Comme si tant que l'homme d'affaire tolérait cette attitude, tous le faisaient. Il devait donc être très influent dans son pays pour avoir un tel pouvoir dans la demeure d'une des plus puissantes familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre. Harry avait donc sut décrocher le vif d'or ! Avoir le fessier plus enduit de Félix Félicis que lui dans toutes l'Angleterre étais impossible.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Harry gloussait. C'était la seule information que Blaise avait retenue de la soirée. Et en plus il était tactile très tactile. Il n'avait pas quitté l'invité russe de toute la soirée et était dans ses bras, confortablement alangui contre son flan et il _gloussait_. Et Petrovsk semblait en profiter pleinement. Et personne ne disait rien !

Comme si cet homme était assez puissant pour que tous ferment les yeux sur ses abus envers Harry. Oui abus, même s'il semblait consentant, le brun était bourré ! Donc il n'était pas _ totalement _ conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ce satané russe avait le derrière enduit de Félix Félicis pour avoir attrapé Harry dans ses serres de harpie ! Même si ses mains sont en fait magnifiques... et qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire sur les fines hanches d'Harry !

L'héritier Zabini rongeait son manche à balais en voyant sa proie lui échapper comme le ronflack cornue aux photographes. Puis sa mère femme magnifique, fabuleuse, merveilleuse comme un plein chaudron de Félix Félicis tout juste brassé vint le chercher pour rentrer. La fête finissait doucement et il devait partir. Il salua aussi chaleureusement que possible les derniers invités qui s'étaient vu redirigés dans le grand salon pour l'hydromel aux épices de fin de soirée.

Beaucoup s'étaient levés pour partir eux aussi.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

En fait, le seigneur des ténèbres était quelqu'un de très charmant quand on prenait le temps de le connaitre. Et qu'il ne vous séquestrait pas dans un somptueux appartement. Non, même s'il vous séquestrait dans un somptueux appartement, sa bibliothèque suffisait à comblé un sorcier comme Harry comme un gobelin dans le coffre des Malfoy. « **Ou un détraqueur dans une nurserie moldus** ».

Et il avait un sens de l'humour unique ! Et vraiment rafraichissant. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre cet homme imposant, tout en sirotant son _troisième verre _d'hydromel. Vraiment, qui ne serai pas comblé avec un cavalier pareil ? Un homme puissant, imposant, charmant, enjôleur, manipulateur, sadique... non, joueur ! Tiens, son verre était vide. Il allait en demander un autre à un elfe de maison quand celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'en dissuada : ajouter prévenant à sa longue liste de qualités.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de boisson, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le Lord noir fit une plaisanterie à son voisin :

« **Le jour de la rentrée à Dumstrang, un jeune élève arrive en pleurant. Karkarof s'approche de lui  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit?  
- OUIIN ! Ce matin maman est allée noyer les sept petits crackmols qui viennent de naître à l'hôpital du village voisin!  
- Oui bien sur c'est triste, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer.  
- Mais si, maman m'avait promis que c'est moi qui irais les noyer !** »

Vraiment, quelle finesse ! Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais voulant faire bonne figure, il se retint d'éclater comme un sort de Finnegan en première année. Au moment où il reprenait ses esprits, il vit Blaise venir le saluer. Il partait. Il se leva et enlaça son ami.

Puis, le lord le conduisit dans un plus petit salon au premier étage. Ils suivaient la petite dizaine d'invité de marque conviés. Le sol tanguait tant qu'il devait de maintenir contre son cavalier pour ne pas tomber. Peut-être avait-il un tout petit peu abusé des alcools. La veillée allait commencer. C'était la partie la plus agréable de la soirée selon lui. Enfin, cela l'était du vivant de son grand-père.

Il se laissa conduire par le plus âgé vers un divan bleu nuit. Il s'affala aussi élégamment que possible c'est à dire dans une position à peu près assise et non allongée ; sur le siège. Narcissa s'assit très gracieusement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil voisin dans lequel son mari s'assit, sa sœur Bellatrix en fit de même symétriquement, de telle sorte que les deux sœurs avaient leurs genoux qui se touchaient.

C'était vraiment un beau tableau qu'ils formaient. Draco et Théo, nouvellement fiancés, partageaient eux aussi un fauteuil, assez proche de celui des Nott. Et plusieurs autres personnes finissaient de remplir le petit salon. Après plusieurs instants, il se rendit compte que toutes les personnes présentes étaient soit des mangemorts soit des gens qui soutenaient les activités du seigneur des Ténèbres. Et lui était au milieu. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, tout le temps que dura la veillée il n'avait rien à faire là. Il voulait aller se coucher.

Son cavalier et ses amis semblèrent le remarqué mais le premier s'en amusait et les deux autres ne pouvaient décemment pas lui venir en aide en proposant que la soirée prenne fin.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Après s'être assez diverti auprès de ses mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin à la soirée en se levant. Tous le suivirent, même le jeune Potter qui se servit de son bras droit pour se maintenir. Prétextant son engagement, et avisant l'heure, il proposa à la famille Malfoy de prendre en charge le couchage du jeune homme en le conduisant chez lui pour le ramener à ses parents le lendemain.

N'osant pas contredire leur maitre, le couple Malfoy éluda la démarche en faisant savoir que cette décision revenait à Harry. Mais en regardant l'état du jeune homme qui discutait joyeusement avec Bellatrix, ils se dirent qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires. Ils enverraient Draco le lendemain chez les Potter pour avoir quelques informations quand au traitement de leur protégé.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Le Lord noir s'amusant à lui faire des suçons sur ses clavicules et lui ne pouvant que gémir face à cette caresse nouvelle pour lui. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il le savait. Mais il avait oublié pourquoi. Puis, soudainement, L'homme s'arrêta et il pu reprendre un peu ses esprits.

« **Qu'est-ce que ceci ?** » lui demanda-t-il en montrant la brume violacée qui s'échappait du corps du plus jeune pour s'enrouler autour du corps du mage noir.

Harry resta muet un instant, s'amusant à caresser la brume magique du bout des doits et surtout en la _sentant_ ronronner dans ses entrailles. Il se mit à sourire béatement d'enfin _la_ voir. Puis il devint blanc. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il redoutait. Par Merlin, Morgane et tous les magiciens qui avaient pu exister, ce ne pouvait pas être cela !

« **Qu'est-ce ?** » s'impatienta le Lord, que la réaction du plus jeune intriguait aussi grandement.

« **Rien, rien d'important !** »

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

« **Rien d'important ?** »

« **Enfin, je le croyais... Ho James, pardonne-moi ! Je ne pensais qu'à sa sécurité ! **»

« **Qu'a sa sécurité ? Mais tu l'as peut-être mis encore plus en danger ! Si certains apprenaient pour ce rituel ! Imagine quel intérêt, il aurait alors pour eux !** »

« **Mais il n'y a rien à craindre ! Harry n'en a parler à personne et il ne risque pas de se mettre dans une situation conduisant à révéler ce rituel !** »

« **Quelle situation le révèlerait ?** » questionna alors soucieusement James.

« **S'il venait à désirer un homme dont la magie serait assez dense pour révéler le sort avant qu'il ne soit annulé.** »

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Bonjour, tout le monde !

Je suis de retour pour cette histoire ! Je sais, ça fait un long moment.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°" Note de la beta "°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

Milles et un "Merci" à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'on donner envie de reprendre plus vite cette fiction ! Merci à vous pour votre soutien !


	17. Euh ça peut attendre demain?

**. *´¨)**

**¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)**

**(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ ****Destiné Obsidienne**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

**Chapitre 15 : ****Euh... ça peut attendre demain ?**

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜_._

_« __**Rien d'important ?**__ »_

_« __**Enfin, je le croyais... Ho James, pardonne-moi ! Je ne pensais qu'à sa sécurité ! **__»_

_« __**Qu'a sa sécurité ? Mais tu l'as peut-être mis encore plus en danger ! Si certains apprenaient pour ce rituel ! Imagine quel intérêt, il aurait alors pour eux !**__ »_

_« __**Mais il n'y a rien à craindre ! Harry n'en a parler à personne et il ne risque pas de se mettre dans une situation conduisant à révéler ce rituel !**__ »_

_« __**Quelle situation le révèlerait ?**__ » questionna alors soucieusement James._

_« __**S'il venait à désirer un homme dont la magie serait assez dense pour révéler le sort avant qu'il ne soit annulé.**__ »_

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Il ne le croyait pas. En même temps, qui le croirait ? Il avait répondu trop vite, sa voix avait tremblé. Et surtout, comment pouvait-on qualifier de _rien_ cette brume qui s'enroulait autour du seigneur des ténèbres ? La bonne chose de cette histoire était qu'il avait dégrisé immédiatement sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur... Maintenant, Harry cherchait des yeux une sortie...et accessoirement, ses vêtements.

Il était assis dos à la tête de lit, ses jambes remontées dans un simulacre de défense. Le lord étant toujours entre elles, réduisait la protection apportée. Ce dernier le regardait étrangement. Trop fixement pour être naturel en fait. Légilimencie. Harry détourna vite le regard et tenta de se lever; il voulait empêcher le lord de l'accrocher afin de garder intacte ses pensées. Voldemort le rattrapa bien vite, mais au moins, ils étaient maintenant debout et à une certaine distance.

« **Qu'est-ce que cela ?** répéta l'aîné en désignant la brume. Puis face au mutisme d'Harry, il reprit, **Toi et moi savons que j'aurais la réponse. Plus vite je l'aurais, moins je m'énerverais, moins je m'énerverais, et moins tu en pâtiras. Alors pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce ?** »

Le mage était resté calme tout le temps de son discourt et Harry tremblait. Il tremblait tant que lorsqu'il voulut parler, il ne parvint qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Agacé, le lord lui prit le menton et le rapprocha tout en le forçant à lever la tête vers lui. D'un coup la brume passa du mauve au pourpre tout en s'assombrissant et elle devint plus dense. Quand il vit cela, Harry pris très peur et il réussit à se défaire de la prise de l'homme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La brume venait de s'enrouler autour de son cou comme deux bras, le maintenant efficacement immobile. Pendant ce temps, Harry rassembla les affaires qu'il retrouva. Ce qui fut plutôt minime. Il abandonna ainsi sa robe favorite ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

La brume envahissait toute la chambre mais ne semblait se densifier qu'aux alentours des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le plus jeune s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il regarda celui avec qui il avait faillit avoir des rapports sexuels. Une pensée le traversa, il frissonna puis ses pupilles précédemment dilatées se contractèrent d'un coup et il quitta la salle précipitamment. Au départ du plus jeune, la brume reprit lentement sa teinte mauve puis doucement, elle se dispersât. Finissant par se dissiper, elle libéra le maitre des lieux de son emprise, le rendant de nouveau libre de tout mouvement.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

James et Lily étaient toujours dans le salon à discuter à propos de leur fils et du fait que l'homme l'avait laissé en compagnie d'un très séduisant russe. En tout cas, séduisant pour leur fils. Quand ils entendirent la porte de leur maison s'ouvrir avec fracas. Puis les escaliers crièrent sous les pas précipités de leur assaillant. Dans un sursaut, le couple Potter se tourna vers l'origine du bruit.

« **Harry**, demanda la rousse, **c'est toi chéri** **?** » Restant sans réponse, elle se tourna vers son mari pour obtenir son soutient, mais ce dernier venait d'apercevoir quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du être : une étrange brume blanche qui coulait près de l'entrée. Elle sorti alors sa baguette magique dans le cas peu probable ou ce en serait pas son enfant qui venait d'entrer. James la retint par le bras, croyant à un danger.

« **Ne t'approche pas Lily jolie, un maléfice est en action. Mais je ne sais pas lequel.**

**Un maléfice ?**

**Regarde l'entrée.**

**Ho non ! Harry !** cria la brune en se précipitant à la suite de son fils dans l'escalier, laissant son époux perplexe.

**Mais... et c'est quoi ? Lily ? C'est... elle ne m'entendra plus...** » Se résigna-t-il finalement.

Il se détourna alors vers la cheminer pour prévenir les autres maraudeurs du retour du faon dans la maison.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de son unique enfant, Lily s'attendait à le trouver allongé, amorphe sur son lit comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait. Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence que le problème _ quel qu'il soit _ avait plus atteint son fils qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se dirigea donc vers le lit, mais pas pour s'y asseoir auprès d'une potentielle silhouette enfouie sous les couvertures. Elle s'agenouilla et appela son garçon d'une voix douce pour attirer son attention. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se glissa dans l'espace réduit entre le sol et la structure jusqu'à tomber dans l'antre de son enfant.

Elle atterrie comme à chaque fois sur une pile de coussins moelleux souriant en se rendant compte que son enfant n'avait pas tant changé que cela depuis toutes ces années. Ce lieu qui était son petit havre n'avait que peu évolué. Il y avait toujours trop de coussins géants qui tapissaient la pièce. Les couleurs avaient une forte dominante beige, pour aller vers le bleu nuit. Avec quelques touches de vert, pour rappeler sa maison, qui s'étaient ajoutés au fur des années.

Le garçon était recroquevillé dans un coin de son havre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il vivait un évènement perturbant. D'ailleurs, il avait passé une grande partie de son temps ici après sa libération des geôles de Voldemort. La brume légèrement laiteuse qui l'entourait lui donnait l'air d'un djinn. Une forte odeur de fleur d'oranger envahissait le salon, soutenue par des notes de cuirs, tout cela était assez entêtant, et souvent lui donnait mal à la tête, mais elle fit un effort pour son garçon, la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle l'appela de nouveau tout doucement. A plusieures reprises avant qu'il ne finisse par relever la tête vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions contradictoires. Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de finalement détourner le regard, il lui demanda dans un murmure : « **Maman, tu pourrais prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Kiriev ?** »

Lily fut fortement surprise. Jamais auparavant, Harry n'avait voulu voir son psychiatre. D'habitude, elle devait le tirer jusqu'au cabinet du médecin et là encore, il ressortait de la séance après une longue heure de mutisme quand il n'agressait pas verbalement l'homme. Et là, il lui demandait de prendre rendez-vous. Ce qu'il s'était passé devait vraiment l'avoir chamboulé pour qu'il fasse une telle demande !

Elle regarda son fils avec un mélange de pitié, de douleur et de tendresse propre aux mères dépassées par les problèmes de leur enfant. Elle s'approcha délicatement, jusqu'à s'asseoir auprès de son fils et le pris dans ses bras. Le brun se laissa faire et accepta avec gratitude la présence de sa mère. Il se laissa même aller à s'allonger, la tête sur les genoux de la femme. Mais il était toujours torturé par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Finalement, rendue nauséeuse par les parfums qui exhalaient dans l'enceinte, elle se leva et partie rejoindre son mari au salon. Et tenter de le convaincre de la rejoindre dans leur chambre pour dormir. Elle abandonna l'idée de le faire avec Harry, son fils n'était pas en état de simplement faire attention à ses conseils.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, Harry eu la surprise de voir attablé ses parents et son parrain. Adultes qui devaient normalement travailler à cette heure avancée de la matinée. Il ne fit pas de commentaire et s'assit bien docilement à la dernière place, à coté de Sirius et en face de sa mère. Son père le regardait avec un soupçon de culpabilité dans les yeux c'était quand même lui qui avait laissé le jeune dans ce bal en compagnie du prétendu russe. L'autre homme lui était plus concentré sur les marques dans le coup de son filleul. Et faisait une tête assez comique si quelqu'un prenait le temps de s'attarder sur son expression entre ébahissement et fierté, couplé d'une pointe d'ironie.

Seule Lily semblait comme à son habitude. Elle déposa devant son fils son petit déjeuner composé de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. D'ailleurs, l'odeur mélangée à celle du café et de la bergamote emplissait le rez-de-chaussée. Elle remontait même à l'étage, ce qui était la raison première de la sortie du plus jeune dans la maison et le bruit causé par les ustensiles de cuisine que la rousse manipulait tout en pestant contre les hommes qui ne savait que se blesser et non cuisiner dans cette maison.

Son parrain fut encore une fois le premier à gaffé en lui tendant sa tasse fumante de café, lui déclarant fortement que maintenant qu'il avait passé le dur cap de sa première nuit en charmante compagnie _ et à ne pas dormir, rajouta-t-il d'un ton complice _ il devait se mettre au café comme tout homme qui se respecte. Sa déclaration lança un froid dans la cuisine. Lily le regardait avec des yeux noirs et un franc désire de le torturer. James lui était plus gêner qu'autre chose même s'il goûtait à la plaisanterie de Sirius, il avait quelques remords que se soit au détriment de son enfant. Tous attendaient la réaction du plus jeune. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, il se tourna vers son parrain et lui répondit le plus calmement et platement possible : « **Au fait, tu fous quoi là ? Parce que si c'est pour avoir des détails, car tu es en manque, tu n'as qu'à faire plus attention à Mus**. Avant de reprendre à l'attention de sa mère,** je peux avoir du jus d'orange s'il te plaît ? »**

Et son père ne put se retenir de rire pendant que sa mère envoyait un « bien fait » à l'homme trop curieux qui venait d'être soufflé par le culot de son filleul, tout en lui servant son verre. Puis, il rejoignit son meilleur ami dans son rire jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ce fait arracha un petit sourire à Harry, qui était quand même bien contant que sa famille soit là pour lui. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ce fut Sirius qui alla ouvrir avant de se figer face au visiteur.

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf et qui marque le début d'un tournant !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜¨¨˜"°*°"˜

. *´¨)

¸. ´ ¸. *´¨) ¸ *¨)

(¸. (¸. (¸. *´¯`* .¸ RAR

Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic jusqu'ici et plus particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent une review!

Adenoide

Bien sur qu'il le regrette! mais en même temps, il lui devra beaucoups car cela va l'obliger à regarder au fond de lui même pour comprendre sons propre problème. Voldy ne va pas se servir du rituel pour l'avoir, le rituel est un plus!

Poochie

Merci de ta review! elors que penses-tu de ce chapitre?

Gayel

Merci! Mes chapitre sont courts pare que j'ai du mal à écrire plus, j'espère pouvoir passer au dessus de ce problème bientôt... mais bon, je n' crois pas trop! :/ Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise!

Aux deux guest!

Merci! Merci! Et leur relation va être asser trouble...

Chobits155

Cette brume est une manifestation physique du rituel sous lequel Lily a soumis son fils pour lui apporter une protection. Harry n'a pas directement trahi ses parents, il a dénoncer l'ordre, dont il ne fait pas parti. Et par la suite, tu verras qu'Harry veux protéger ses parents, et qu'il est prêt à beaucoup pour eux!


End file.
